Reality War
by The Fantastic Altruist
Summary: It's been two years and a half years since the events of Orange Star High. Several realities are in jeopardy as many of them are being destroyed. Tune in as several warriors from different realities band together to fight for the right to exist.
1. Episode One - Soldiers (Silver)

_**Author's note - **_For those of you who read Orange Star High all the way through and have decided to check this out I just wanted to say thank you for giving this a shot. For those of you who haven't read Orange Star High in its entirety I highly recommend that you do or else several things will make no sense.

* * *

><p>Silver's eyes shot open as he heard the sound of a crying baby nearby. He turned over and tried to read the clock with unfocused weary eyes as he saw moving blurred red lines which would eventually stop then form and tell him the time. His eyes focused seconds later as he read 4:24 A.M. He stretched then climbed out of bed. <em>Well…I'm awake I might as well check in on them.<em> Slipping on his house shoes he walked over to the other side of the bed then laid a kiss down upon his wife's head and left the room.

As Silver entered the Living Room he noticed that the baby was held by its mother. She looked confused and sad. Silver shook his head and did his best not to laugh or let a grin show as he extended his hands out for the child. "Frost, let me see the boy." She looked down at her crying son with grief stricken eyes before handing him over. As he held him the boy stopped crying in moments. He looked down at the boy and smiled then up at Frost who had tears running down her face.

Frost sighed. "They both hate me. I love them so much and they both hate me. I've read your Earthling books, watched your primitive programming and have watched you and your wife take care of my son. I've mimicked your actions perfectly and still my child hates me. The only time he doesn't is when I breastfeed him and as soon as that's over he looks at me and wants to start crying again. I wonder what my child sees when he looks at me. Does he see a monster?"

Silver rocked the baby back and forth as the child moved its little arms a bit before his eyes started to close. _Well, considering how this child came to be it wouldn't be all that difficult for this child to see her as a monster. Though I can't judge, my hands aren't clean from the acts I've committed either. _He looked down at the baby in his arms. _I guess it's a good thing Videl missed. Granted, it's not as if I needed to use his child as an incentive to help me. He knows what is at stake._ He focused his attention back on Frost. _Other than that I'm still surprised that it takes two years for Acrosian women to give birth. _

"Listen, I'm more of a monster than you will ever be. I have billions upon billions of deaths weighing on my conscience. This child can't sense that from me. Listen, children are sensitive towards others and what they're feeling. Now I know it will sound like nonsense but in my several lifetimes it's been quite true for me. Babies are adorable empathetic sponges. When I hold your child I'm not thinking of the times I've failed.

If I'm not thinking about anything at the moment I will focus on the things that have made me smile. This child will sense my happiness and will be at peace because of it. I don't need mind reading abilities to see that you've been feeling depressed, uneasy and guilty. I genuinely believe that you love your son but I think your other emotions overpower the love you feel for him so it's all he can sense from you. From this point on every time you hold him you should try thinking of happy thoughts." Silver walked over to the crib and lain the baby down within it.

Frost walked over to the crib and looked down at her son. "I'll try, it's just so hard. He even looks like him. When I brought him into this odd world we inhabit now for the time being he had my skin color but as these days pass I've noticed that his color has went from deep purple to that of the palest shade. He has no tail but has hair on his head. My son seems to be more Earthling than Acrosian. I wonder if a Saiyan's genes are naturally dominant."

_They are. In a reality I visited where Goku had not been dropped as a baby he'd later join Raditz and spread his seed across the galaxy. Of course that was after he managed to get the girls from the village he saved from Oolong as well as Bulma, Launch, and Chi-Chi pregnant. The saiyan race would've been just fine if that reality still existed. Oh well._ Silver shrugged then yawned. "I'm going back to sleep. See you when the child cries again." He started to walk away.

"Silver…" He stopped then looked back as she continued. "I will see my Gohan again, right?" He nodded and noticed her smiling as she looked down into the crib. "One day you'll get to meet your father, Saiai." He turned and walked down the hallway then stopped and opened the door to his daughter's room. He looked her over for a brief moment. _She's fine, why wouldn't she be? Well minus the fact that she hasn't had a real home in years. I'm glad that she doesn't have to introduce herself to the same people over and over again now that my task is done._

He closed the door and went back into his bedroom then climbed into bed. Violet turned onto her side and kissed him. "How's our favorite bipedal lizard?" He rubbed at his chin stubble for a moment as he thought it over.

"She seems to be happy. If she takes my advice regarding her child I think we'll all be happier for it. Other than that starting today I'll be looking into other realities. There was one I was looking forward to visiting called GT. Their Super Saiyan 4 transformation seemed ridiculous to me." He looked over to his wife and noticed her dry expression. He sighed. "Let me explain, because I've seen other realities where Goku kept his tail even when he became a Super Saiyan 3 and noticed that nothing had changed even when I checked back on it years later makes it odd.

The third transformation is where it mainly stops. The idea that a tail makes a difference in that reality and not the others is mind boggling to me. It doesn't matter though because it's gone now. It would've been interesting seeing Pan as a Grandma and talking to Goku and Vegeta Jr. Though I guess it just wasn't meant to be. I made note of some realities that have God Tier Saiyans and don't worry I remember and agree with you. Broly is mentally challenged so he's off the table."

Violet sighed in relief. "I thank whatever deities possible that made you see reason regarding him. The last thing any reality needs is Broly with the power of a God. I don't know why but he's broken in almost every reality and in the realities where he isn't he'd still be a liability. Of all the saiyans that I've seen he's the most frightening. Either he's a mentally challenged brute or he's charismatically evil and conniving with intelligence that would be great if put to good use. Other than that, what's the first reality you plan on visiting?"

He threw an arm over his wife. "The one I'm planning to visit is the result of Bardock being able to convince nearly fifty Saiyans to leave Planet Vegeta and go to Earth. From there he ended up using his ability to set a new future for earth. Several events remained the same while several things changed and are heavily different. I'll start with the things that are strange and unique to that reality. Bardock finds Gohan and leaves his wife and child with him while he and other Saiyans break off into two groups. The first one was sent out to kidnap Dr. Gero.

The second was to find and introduce their technology to Mr. Briefs. From there he met with Korin and Kami. He set a precarious path in which he kept numerous things the same with minimal changes. After setting up future events he convinced his wife to leave Goku in Gohan's care while the rest of the Saiyans would try to blend in amongst the populace.

After taking the majority of Dr. Gero's notes and instilling the fear of Saiyans deep into his mind he was returned to the Red Ribbon Army. Bardock was kind however and warned Gero of his son's fate. When he did this Dr. Gero was able to convince his son to undergo his cybernetic enhancement program which saved his life during a later skirmish. Android 16 never existed in that reality because of Bardock's warning.

Dr. Gero would take over the Red Ribbon Army after Goku destroyed it. With over a hundred corpses at his disposal and a program he'd been working on for years he gave the bodies a new coat of skin and you're usual upgrades at least for that time with one glaring change. Since he was working with corpses he didn't know how any of them would be able to harness Ki energy until he toyed around with the idea of his new soldiers eating any living thing as a way to gather energy. Any elements of this sound eerily familiar to you?" He turned to his wife and saw a look of horror slowly appear on her face.

"Let me guess. Bardock didn't see that coming and his actions led to Gero having over two hundred cybernetic zombies on the loose? These soldiers must've been another version of Cell before that odd creature existed." Violet shook her head then continued. "Please go on, the story can only get more messed up from here." Silver nodded.

"Years would pass as several people grew unaware at first of the missing people as men, women and children started to disappear in what was at first small numbers to massive amounts. With each person they ate they started to become sentient. By the time Kami realized what was going on Raditz appeared and was greeted by ten of Gero's soldiers. He was outnumbered and overpowered. They methodically broke Raditz down to the point where he couldn't walk. They ripped his arm off and ate it in front of him.

Those soldiers experienced something new as they grew stronger than ever before. Still screaming in pain he was rolled over onto his stomach when one of them viciously yanked his tail free. He screamed to the point where he became an example of silent agony. Mouth agape and bleeding out he noticed that seven of the ten soldiers left while three stood over him watching. Raditz began shivering, whether out of fear or he'd become cold due to blood loss didn't matter as Ki blasts rained down from the sky blanketing the area in dust.

Raditz was picked up and carried away in the confusion as he passed out soon after. When he woke up Raditz was met by his father, mother, brother, nephew, and Piccolo. Bardock explained everything he could and told him that he contacted Prince Vegeta and let him know that the Saiyan race is still going strong on Earth as many of them have started families and have adapted. He told him that he became a part of his youngest son's life about a month ago and the usual spiel about the Earth being in great danger and them needing train and so on.

One of the more interesting things is that Bardock was able to talk his youngest son into dying so he could get training from King Kai. In this reality he died trying to save people trapped in a skyscraper from the cybernetic soldiers by himself. He managed to destroy five of the soldiers before he was taken out by a beam in the heart then in the head. Long story short Goku got his training and returned to Earth a year later. Instead of fighting Vegeta and Nappa they joined forces took care of the cybernetic soldiers with the other Saiyans on Earth by their side.

That's what I remember from memory. I stopped there originally because I was discouraged at the time to find yet another reality that seemed to fit my theory that you can change things but not necessarily for the better. For almost everything Bardock tried to accomplish in that reality he ended up bringing upon something far more horrifying later. The only thing that remained nearly the same was the events on Namek. Right now their current timeline is in line with the one reality we had success with. The person I'm going to talk to is Raditz since he's the God Tier Saiyan in that reality. I'll admit that I'm going in blind but I think he'll listen to reason."

Silver gave her his best reassuring smile as they shared a kiss before going to sleep. Hours had passed as he woke up surprised that for once he got to sleep for as long as he wanted. He walked out into the Living Room to find his daughter eating breakfast alongside his wife while Frost stood cradling her baby looking serene. He walked over to her and noticed that the child was smiling and reaching out to him.

Silver extended his index finger and as always he was appreciative of his upgraded body as he felt as though the child was trying to crush it each and every time he offered it. He never showed it though as he smiled down at the child. "It seems as though you took my advice Frost. What are you thinking about?"

Frost's face reddened. She sat down and smiled. "Happy thoughts. Gohan's sleeping face, the times we were intimate and nearly killing Videl. It makes me feel happy and other things of which I'll remedy later in peace. Thank you. Seeing my little Saiai smile has done wonders for my heart." Tears began to run down her face as she continued. "My child doesn't hate me. You have no idea how much that means to me."

_You're psychotic. I don't doubt how grateful you are that your child doesn't hate you. I hope that you prove me wrong here but I sincerely hope that you don't think that because your child doesn't hate you that you'd be able to reason somehow that Gohan doesn't either. So please, for the love of all things reasonably sensible surprise me by not coming to such an asinine conclusion._ Silver placed a caring hand on her shoulder. "You're welcome. I'm visiting another reality today. I'll be back soon. If I'm lucky I'll be bringing back a guest. See you all later."

Leaving the Living Room he entered the Guest Room which housed the new machine. He turned the dial to the left where it read Alternate Reality and put in the coordinates then hit enter as the door opened. As it did a metallic bracelet came out of the machine. Silver put it on and stood observing the door in front of him. On the other side of it he saw green grass and a house. He walked through it and as always looked back to make sure that the door was closed.

He could no longer see the room he came from. All he saw was the area surrounding him. He took a few steps towards the house as a slender teenage girl with long blonde hair and blue highlights approached him. "You look a little lost. Are you looking for someone?"

_Who is this?_ "Yes, I'm looking for Raditz. My name is Silver. It's very important that I talk to him." The teenage girl looked him up and down then shrugged.

"He's visiting his brother. My mom and aunt are with him. They're not that far away. Follow me." They walked for several minutes until they were standing in front of three people who were kneeling in front of a gravestone which bore the symbol of the turtle and the name Goku. The man with long hair turned to face them.

"Juu, didn't you say you had better things to do? Who is this?" Silver bowed slightly.

"Nice to finally meet you. I ask that you give me enough time. We have a lot to talk about."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note - <strong>_Don't worry, you'll see your favorite couple in the next episode. With this story there will be a total of maybe six POV's. I'm not sure yet but I do know that this story will be on a much grander scale than the previous one and a bit easier to follow. The concept of alternate realities have always fascinated me as the possibilities are endless. When I wrote a portion of the reality that Silver was visiting a part of me wanted to write a whole story based on just that. So to balance that feeling you will end up learning more about the reality in which these new characters come from.

Oh and the name Saiai is Beloved in Japanese. A callback to the previous story if you will. If everything turns out well I'll start releasing new episodes each week on a regular basis. If I'm too far ahead or feeling too good about an episode I just finished I will drop more than one in a week. So yeah, once again for those who came back to check out this sequel I thank you and I'll do my best to make this story one of my best efforts. As always peace.


	2. Episode Two - Nomenclature (Gohan)

**_Author's Note - This is for the people who haven't seen Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods and those of you who may have questions regarding this story's timeline. Orange Star High ended right after the dance. The prologue to this story happens when Videl tries to wake Gohan up for Bulma's birthday party. That is pretty much where the events of that movie takes place. If you had seen the movie many of you may have guessed and understood why I ended the story there.  
><em>**

**_ I often forget that not everyone has seen the movie so this is my attempt to remedy any kind of confusion those of you who haven't seen it may feel reading this. I wasn't sure just how much of the movie to put into this story. I'm not too fond of spoiling things people are interested in so I used only the characters and established canon. Events changed obviously because this is an alternate reality story. If you haven't seen the movie, see it. I didn't care much for it but it was nice seeing Gohan and Videl together as well as the rest of the cast._**

* * *

><p>Videl and Gohan sat at a table as they watched the God of Destruction stand before the birthday girl. "I just want to say that I'm truly sorry for what I've done." Bills bowed slightly then was put into the Seiza position when Whis swiftly hit the back of his legs. He carried on with the apology as Bulma cut it off and forgave him. Gohan placed his hand atop Videl's.<p>

"I'm a God now but I'm still not quite strong enough to best him. If I can't beat him how can I help you save our reality? Our child-" Videl placed a finger to his lips.

"Our child will be fine. Provided that we don't have to save our reality as fast as possible we have just enough time to watch her provide us with grandchildren." He smiled then stood as he walked over to her and knelt. Gohan rested his head near her lap.

"We barely know our child and it's already taken a part in saving the world." Videl ran her hands through his hair.

"Not an it. We're going to have a girl." He sighed then looked up at her.

"You did it again, didn't you?" Videl was straight-faced for all of three seconds before she displayed a smile she tried hide.

"Oh come on. Can you blame me? Of course I'd want to know what our child would be like. In almost all the realities I've checked we mainly have a girl. The possibility of us having a boy is incredibly rare so yeah we're going to have a girl. Do you want anymore spoilers?" He kissed her belly then nodded.

"Sure, I don't mind. It just kind of takes the surprise out of it all. Though there is that great chance that whatever it is you tell me turns out to be wrong. It would be interesting if we just happen to be that one in a billionth couple that ends up with certain things not matching. So feel free to spoil me." Videl bent down a bit and kissed his forehead.

"Our girl will look like me and your mother. I don't see any of her in you at all. Which I guess is normal considering that you look like your mom and her father while your brother looks exactly like your father." His eyes rose at the statement.

"You really think I look like my Grandpa?" He looked over to where the Ox King sat where he raised a mug of Hetap and drank alongside Master Roshi. He looked back to her. "How do I look like him?" She grinned widely.

"If you ever decided to grow out a beard you'd be a leaner, more compact version of your Grandpa. Oh, but now that I think about it our daughter will have just one feature from you. I'm surprised that I forgot but she will have your eyes." Gohan laughed.

"Well, at least I'll have something. I take it that you've already come up with a name for her already. Did you come up with it on your own or did you decide to take cues from the other realities?" Videl seemed to be deep in thought for a moment.

"That's a harder question to answer than you think it would be. I can tell you now that the inspiration to give her the name I chose didn't come from any reality I looked into. Though it makes me wonder…the inspiration I had for that name in particular that almost every one of our daughters have is strange to me. Are we supposed to name our daughter that as a way of synchronicity or is it a never ending chain of coincidences?" Music began to play as Gohan stood and extended his hand out to her.

"It's a good question for which I don't have an answer for. Though I do believe I could come up with one while on my feet, care to join me?" Videl accepted as they moved onto the dance floor. He placed his left hand down at the small of her back. Gohan held her right hand as they moved to the sound of the music as he continued. "Let's talk about the possible power of our nomenclature for a moment. In several realities we retain our names and everything that makes us who we are to a point with little to no variations. It makes me think of a line from one of my favorite plays. What's in a name?

I heard a story from my Grandfather regarding a woman who drastically changed her future because she changed the name of her nephew. Imagine this if you will. What if we decided to not go with the name you felt inspired to choose. That act alone just might set off another reality in which you decided to choose the name you decided beforehand. So many events are set in stone though I can't help but wonder how much power a name can have." Videl looked thoughtful.

"What you say does make me wonder a bit. Have there been several versions of me that felt inspired the same way I have? Have you ever thought that the many things that happen in our lives isn't fate in the simplest of terms but something more? I've noticed a few things when I read some of the notes regarding many of the realities that don't exist anymore. Let's take our love for example. I love you unconditionally. Yet it seems that in at least eighty percent of the other realities I've gleamed reflect that and of those only a few of those realities have become defunct.

In the other twenty percent I cheat on you or decide to be with Vegeta, Goku, Goten or Trunks. The very thought of it sickens me though once more, but there is a question to be asked here. Does it repulse me because I truly feel that way or was I designated to feel that way to begin with? I'm sure that you've noticed the discrepancies as well. When it comes to you on an alternate reality scale you have a wider selection of people you often end up with than I do. Strangely enough that includes not only my unlikely suitors but your usual ones as well. I like to think I know you as well as I know myself but if we were to really dig into this deeply it could be more disturbing than we'd expect. Take for example the fact that we've already established that we love each other. I'm attracted to you as you are to me, but are you to Erasa?" Gohan shook his head.

_She's cute, I won't it that but I don't feel that way about her. Though what does that mean for 18? I felt lust for her at one point that vanished and hasn't come back. That odd. _"No. I don't feel that way about her and I don't think I ever will. It's like we were drawn to each other, magnetic really. I've never felt that way about anyone else before. Are you attracted to Sharpner?" Videl shook her head as he continued. "Have you ever felt the way you do about me towards anyone else?" Once more she shook her head.

"I never put much thought into it…none really. It's as I've already said before. When my father stole the credit for what you'd done at the Cell Games I actively stayed isolated from others. I became jaded in a way. I had so many people trying to be friends with me so they could get to know my father. I got so caught up in who my real friends were and who the fakes were that I became weary of people.

My father was a supposed hero and I was popular because of it through no merit of my own. I trained to become as strong as my father, to be a hero. Not only to be worth that new found popularity but to do some good while I was at it. Throughout all that time thoughts like love never really entered my mind. Was my father supposed to steal credit in order to make me into the person I am today? I've seen some realities where you rightfully take credit for what you've done.

My father is still The World's Martial Arts Champion but in the majority of them only a few things change. I still end up training but I'm more open and outgoing. I don't think we'll ever know how those changes came to be. The name that I have planned for our daughter…should we go with the name I felt inspired or compelled to choose?" He spun her around then gazed into her bright sapphire eyes.

"I've heard that time usually has a way of correcting itself the majority of the time. I believe something as seemingly insignificant as a name skews it a bit because of how simple it is. In those realities we still found each other and fell in love didn't we?" Videl nodded and he continued. "Let's say that you chose the name you were going to go with. Our daughter ends up acting the same way she always does according the realities you've gleamed but if we changed her name what would she be like? There's a chance that she'd be the same, though we can't be sure. The only thing we can do is sadly peek into a future that isn't our own. I trust your judgment on this matter." As the song ended they returned to their chairs. Bills made his way over to them.

"I can see it in your eyes. You have many questions for me, don't you?" Videl nodded.

"Do you know anything about alternate realities?" Bills laughed.

"That is amazing. I never thought I'd hear a question like this. I'm used to be asked tedious mundane questions like how many Gods there are and so on. So this is a real treat for me. I know enough to realize that this one is stable for a good fifty years or so." Gohan felt his face display the shock he felt.

"How do you know that? How could you know that?" Bills dolefully smiled.

"I'm the God of Destruction. Have you forgotten? I can feel it. If you have this many years left it means that not a whole lot must have changed. Not bad. When it all ends it will be painless, for that I can assure you." He yawned then continued. "All this talk about the end sure is making me sleepy. Do you have any other questions?" Videl searched for Gohan's hand and found it, seemingly receiving comfort in it.

"Just two. Is there a way to stop the destruction of this reality? And why is it that you don't seem to care that it will come to an end soon?" Bills shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. Just because I'm a God doesn't mean I know everything. I highly doubt that you can stop it. I bear the title of a God which is nice and all but I'm not the Demiurge or Creator God if you want it in simpler speech. I can destroy everything this reality has to offer and I'd accomplish nothing. The Creator wouldn't know or care really. As for the second question I honestly don't care. I've seen just about everything there is to see…starting today I believe.

I don't think there are any more surprises. So the end doesn't stress me out as much because I've existed longer than you can imagine. I find it funny that there's a good chance that I'll be asleep when it happens. I have no comforting words for you. The best I can do however is tell you that The Creator is always willing to listen. Take that how you want." _There has to be a way to save this reality._ Whis walked up to Bills with Taiyaki in one hand and Manjū in the other.

"The food on this planet is amazing." He ate the Taiyaki then continued. "You fought well Gohan. As a consolation prize I think I may have something that will make you and significant other happy." Whis finished the Manjū then placed a middle and index finger to his forehead and phased out. He returned a moment later with a fish in a bowl. _I wonder._

"You taught the people on Yardrat the Instant Transmission technique, didn't you?" Whis nodded.

"I figure it was the least I could do. Every now and then I look in on planets and see what they have to offer. That planet only had wide open space and food. They welcomed me there so I bestowed them the gift of Instant Transmission. What I have here is an Oracle. What he will tell you will be random and won't answer any of your questions but it's something. Care to hear what the Oracle says." Gohan felt Videl squeeze his hand. He looked to her and in silent agreement they said "Yes." In unison as the fish looked to Gohan.

"By the time nine months have passed you will have more than one child to look after. Those children will provide you with unexpected answers. I look to you because you'll have the most while both of you will be filled with slight unease when it comes to both of your children." The fish looked at Videl and continued. "You will have to make the most difficult decision in your life a little over a year from now. No matter what you choose the end result of it will haunt you." Whis tapped his staff onto the ground.

"Well, I hope that was enlightening. I wish the two of you the best of luck in your future endeavors." With the Oracle in tow along with Bills they took to the air and waved goodbye to everyone before leaving. Videl sighed.

"Your...our children…well even though it's too soon to tell I do believe that there's never been a time in any reality where I've had twins, triplets, quadruplets, quintuplets and so on so I have a feeling that this will be Silver's doing. It makes too much sense for him not to be the reasons since he did say that we'd seem again eventually." _I expected him to appear sooner or later…but with kids...my kids and Videl's? _Gohan placed a hand over her stomach.

"We know that two of the same person cannot exist within the same reality. If he were to show up with some of our children from the different realities and one of them just happens to be the child you're carrying what will happen?" Videl wrapped her arms around Gohan.

"I don't know. I can't lose another child. If only we knew where he was so we could ask him what he's doing." He returned her embrace as he laid a kiss upon her forehead.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this but there could be a good chance that he already knows that you're pregnant and won't do anything to harm you…intentionally. If he's been monitoring alternate realities for as long as he says then our child might be alright I'm sorry that I upset you. I didn't think before speaking." Videl kissed him and shook her head.

"No need to apologize. Remember, we said that we'd be more open with each other. There's been a lot to wrap my mind around lately. I think you may be right though. He needs me so I there's a good chance that he wouldn't give me a reason to kill him." They watched Bulma cling to Vegeta as Videl continued. "I believe this is the night Bra is conceived." Gohan sighed.

"Peaking in on your alternate self is one thing but others just seems a bit wrong. Though, I will admit that I'm happy that at least our daughter will have a friend to talk to." Videl shrugged.

"It can't be helped. You pick up a little of everything when you look into other realities. Why don't you look into it as much as I do?" He shrugged.

"I guess for me I care more about the here and now. I think I've had my fair share of alternate realities..." He paused for a moment as a thought came to him. _My alternate self. If the basis of a reality ceasing to exist has to do with change then how long is it before the reality I visited will be destroyed? _Videl placed her left hand along the side of his face.

"Gohan, what's wrong?" He slumped in his chair and took a deep breath.

"There's a reality that I have to visit as soon as possible."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note - For those of you wondering just what in the hell is the Seiza position it is a "proper" sitting style that has been a part of Japanese Culture for hundreds of years. Many of you who read manga and watch anime may have already come across before as it is usually used in the form of punishing unruly students or troublemakers. I plan to release a new episode every Thursday. Unfortunately the time of release during the day will be random. If I'm ahead I'll drop another on any Sunday.<em>**

**_bigblukrew - I thank you for pointing that out to me. I often write the way I speak and the majority of the time it doesn't transfer over all that well. I often speak in a semi fast consistent matter. So as I re-read the previous episode I saw what spoke of and will try to fix that. Thank you._**

**_LegendOfTomorrow - Twists can be fun but also frustrating. As for Frost...what can I say? She's incredibly fun to write. I feel that way about Silver to a point as well. I'll be implementing the weekly release plan you suggested. See you next time._**

**_dcp1992 - Children are going to be an interesting part of this story to say the least. Glad to have you back._**

**_Anthem - Sup._**


	3. Episode Three - Cold Heart (Raditz)

Raditz stood and observed the man standing next to his daughter. _Odd, I can't get a read on his power at all. _"What business do you have with me?" Silver leaned against a gravestone.

"Before I begin I was wondering how Goku passed away." Chi-Chi stood.

"Krillen had told me that when Gohan was fighting Cell he had yet to achieve his full potential. In an attempt to draw it out of him he dispatched miniature versions of himself which beat our friends down within an inch of their lives. Cell continued to beat Gohan to the point of unconsciousness. Feeling unsatisfied by his show of power he decided to taunt him by absorbing his father in front of his eyes."

Chi-Chi turned and placed a hand on the gravestone then continued. "Gohan barely managed to beat him. He came home to me with his father's bloody tattered clothes. It was the only thing of him we could bury. I don't think my husband will be coming back again. We all had a chance to see him again but of course that had to be brief as well." Silver nodded.

"I see. I'm sorry that you had to go through that. You may not believe what I have to say but I come from a different reality. I'm here not only to learn what makes your reality different but I'm also here to recruit Raditz and other God Tier Saiyans from other realities to fight against a threat that destroys them. I need your help and your reality needs it. Please join me." Raditz folded his arms. _Alternate realities and the destruction of this one huh? Not too farfetched._

"I've seen and experienced far too many odd things in my life to turn skeptical from the get go when someone says these things. Let me say my goodbyes to my little brother before we continue our chat." He turned then rummaged through his pocket as he pulled out a Senzu bean and laid it atop the gravestone before continuing. "Hey little brother. Your wife is still healthy and misses you dearly. Gohan will be a married man soon. He's upset about it and I understand why. It amazes me that your son hasn't decided to kill Vegeta. He could do it, and with relative ease too. Though he probably doesn't because of Bulma and Trunks.

The old me would say that your son's unhappiness is his own fault for not joining the inner workings of King Vegeta's system which would allow him the true freedom he deserves but I can't. Your son told me that he refused to be a part of a system where backstabbing, treachery and murder are commonplace. Gohan has a strong base of supporters within the King's system. The woman that he's being forced to marry is the daughter of one of them.

Perhaps if we're lucky she'll be able to seduce him into King Vegeta's system and make this world a better place. It took a long time and I'm sorry but I've finally learned to stop killing the humans on this planet for trying to kill not only me but my wife and daughter as well. I'd know that they were sent by one of the higher ups to intimidate me but my instincts ran deep. I understand why they take those impossible contracts out on our lives. They're not allowed to pursue their dreams, their love or anything. Unfortunately the hierarchy of Pure Blood, Half Breed then Human will be the case for maybe another generation or three.

Please, talk to your son. He may not listen to me but it is the truth. In order to do some good, blood has to be spilled. He has the respect of almost all the pure bloods and the half breeds worship him as if he were a God. Gohan has so much power in his grasp. Oh well. Talk to you later little bro. I know that you're probably getting on King Kai's last damn nerve. I'll let you get back to that." Raditz placed his hand on the gravestone for a moment then turned and left as the others followed him. As they made their way back to his house they noticed a small crowd and a stage. Silver broke off from the group and headed into the crowd as he looked back at them.

"I hope you don't mind. I think I spotted a familiar face. Please understand that I'm trying to figure out what makes this different from the other realities I know." Launch and Juu continued walking followed by Chi-Chi while Raditz stood next to him.

"If I needed any more proof that you're foreign to this reality of mine then this solidifies it. I'll save you some time and explain this. Those people that are on stage have forfeited whatever little freedom they were granted when they decided to become criminals. I would guess that the majority of the people who are on stage right now either attempted or successfully killed a half breed through underhanded methods." A tall bald man walked out onto the stage followed by a woman with long blonde hair who wore a long heavy black coat that hid her body. The man tapped the mic twice then held it.

"Welcome! You know what time it is! My wife and I have been working hard catching these criminals so we could sell them to you at a fine price. Each of these prisoners has been fitted with collars made from Dr. Gero's greatest and latest technology. Are you tired of repeating yourself? Weary of hitting a human you know isn't fit to spar with a five year old half breed?

Never fear! With a simple scan of the code on the side of the collar you can control and admonish them as you see fit. Now that these humans have become much cheaper for sell you don't have to limit yourself anymore. No longer do you have to hold back. Crops coming in slow? Buy one of these criminals. Want that harem you always wished for?

Buy one of these criminals. For those of you who want this technology but are happy with the humans you own now then that is fine! We sell the collars too! Isn't that right 18?!" She slowly zipped the coat down and spread it open revealing not only white lingerie, stockings and high heels but several collars. The crowd roared. Nappa smirked then continued. "Don't get too riled up. Remember, I'm the nice one." 18 laid the coat down onto a table and posed directing attention to their wares.

"Thank you for reminding them husband. While the idea of putting some of you apes in your place makes my skin tingle with excitement I know that it'll hurt our profits. Treat me with some damn respect and I won't kill you!" The crowd cheered as men and women yelled out confessions of love and how lucky Nappa was. 18 picked up a collar and continued.

"As you are all aware, the collars that many of you are used to only have a range of a hundred yards. It doesn't exactly cater to your all your needs." Nappa cleared his throat and continued to speak in low lifeless monotone. "Should the merchandise stray too far from you they'd be rendered unconscious and useless for a day or two. Please remember that in extreme cases accidental death would follow."

Nappa's face showed disgust as life returned to his voice as he continued. "These new collars give you the option to adjust the distance so you don't have to keep a close proximity to the merchandise which is perfect for outdoor labor. With ranges varying now to a mile or as low as twelve yards you'll now have options." 18 walked over to her husband with a hip swinging gait then stopped, as she looked into his eyes. She moved her hand slowly down the right side of her neck and shivered.

"I don't pity these poor fools. I have no need for a collar on my neck when the feel of my husband's lips there are enough to keep me by his side." Nappa blushed and the crowd went wild. 18 pressed a button and the curtains parted behind them revealing twelve humans.

They were naked and wearing collars around their necks. 18 walked over and guided a man with long blonde hair to the center of the stage and continued. "This one's name is Sharpner. I must warn you all, he is sick. He tried to blow up a Maternity Ward full of not only half breeds but human children as well!. Do you have anything to say for yourself?" 18 stepped aside and let him speak.

Sharpner looked around at first and glared at everyone he saw. "I didn't know there were Earthing children in that ward. The point is that you're all monsters. I understand that you think you're protecting us but you're wrong. You're protecting yourselves. I tried to do what I thought was right. You bastards are too difficult to kill normally. So I figured what better way to go about getting my people's freedom then to attack your vulnerable young.

We know that you're not invincible! One day we will-" His lips continued to move for a while until he noticed that no sound was coming out. He gaped in horror as he realized that he was mute. 18 patted him on the shoulder as silent tears streamed down his face. 18 held up a control.

"As demonstrated you can either lower the merchandise's volume or render them mute as well. The choice is yours. Now, I know he isn't much to look at and a half breed toddler would probably destroy him. I know that I'm not making him out to be some kind of great get but maybe, just maybe one of you can find some use for him. Let's start the bidding at thirty Zeni!" Silver turned his back on the sight and started walking away.

"So this is your reality. I'd like to see your people try to put one of those things around my neck. I highly doubt they'd enjoy the idea of their lives being instantly cut short. What happened here? How did this become acceptable? Where's Bardock?" Raditz sighed.

"He's dead. When Buu first appeared Gohan and Bardock met him head on. Bardock died during that battle. Instead of being revived he chose to stay with his wife and son." He noticed the look on Silver's face and continued. "Gine died due to a heart disease several years ago." Silver remained quiet until they were at his house. Silver sat and linked his fingers together.

"If it seems like I'm judging you, I'm not. It's just that it's not often that I get to see a reality as warped as this one is. This could be kind of fun. What happened to Yamcha, Krillen, Tien and Master Roshi?" Raditz smiled as he went into the fridge and pulled out a couple cans of Hetap.

"Yamcha is the most successful, sought after gigolo. He's considered strong and attractive enough to be of use to several pure blooded Saiyan women. No one knows how many children he has. There have been several attempts on his life and yet he's still alive. Krillen settled down and got married to Maron. Everyone thought it was a bad idea but it worked out. She hasn't cheated on him as far as we know." He handed Silver a can, sat then continued.

"Tien settled down too and got married to a pure blood Saiyan. His wife gave birth to fraternal twins about a year ago. So he's happy. Especially considering that he has Chiaotzu to watch over them. Master Roshi is still himself. He just lived to brag about groping half breed about a couple months ago as he lain in a hospital bed. So tell me, how are things different in comparison to your reality?" Silver placed his elbows on the table and looked him in the eye.

"Bardock warns your people but they ignore him. Just about every Saiyan except two or three depending on what reality it is that has Tarble in it makes three pure blooded saiyans. You die several years later when you try to kidnap Gohan. Nappa dies about a year later, though not before killing Chiaotzu, Yamcha, and Tien. Something tells me that you never had someone visit you from the future…which reminds me. Only in your reality did you have to deal with cybernetic zombies so bonus points for originality." Silver looked around then continued. "No human slaves?" Raditz shook his head.

"Besides the fact that my wife is human even I know that it wouldn't sit well with either part of her. Still, that is interesting. As for your question regarding a visitor from the future the answer to that is no. Since I take it that you've visited multiple realities do I die off so early in just yours or several?" Silver leaned back in chair and tried to get comfortable.

"In ninety-five percent of the realities that I've visited you are killed shortly after you kidnap Gohan. Kind of makes you wonder a bit what your fate would've been if your father wouldn't have changed events as drastically as he did. Speaking of Gohan there is one constant that doesn't really seem to change much. Correct me if I'm wrong but I'm willing to bet my whole left arm that Gohan has just one slave and her name is Videl. Am I right?" Raditz's eyes widened. _That's...well he did tell me that he visited other realities but still..._

"Yes, you are right but at one point he had two. Videl was one while Erasa was the other. That boy has a death wish. As a show of trust he made himself vulnerable around those two and let them know it. It's like the boy is ashamed of his Saiyan heritage. A real Saiyan doesn't show weakness to people they can't trust. He removed his tail four years ago. I still can't believe he did that. Anyway, both Videl and Erasa were murderers. They'd wait for Saiyans to sleep, break into their house and slit their throats while they slept. The humans in the house wouldn't even warn their masters but I can't blame them.

If I was put in a kennel I wouldn't be too keen on helping my supposed owners either. Those two killed at least thirty half breeds. They never released to the public how many possible pure bloods they offed. When they were caught there was supposed to be a grand spectacle regarding their execution. People gathered far and wide to see the two killers get executed. After a couple bombastic speeches they were brought out to the stage and chained to a wall.

Fifty half breeds stood on stage and fired death beams at them. From out of nowhere Gohan appeared and deflected all their attacks. With arms wide open he stood in front of the women. Gohan then proclaimed that they were going home with him. He looked out into the crowd and told them that if any of them had any problems with that he'd gladly fight them.

No one did. My jaw had dropped when I heard what my nephew did. Amazingly so, his popularity didn't drop. Instead he was seen as sympathetic and kind. A new possible model for what Saiyans should be. I can't fill in the blanks for the rest of the story. You'd have to speak to Videl. Do you have enough time to do so?" Silver smiled.

"Yes. I'm a sucker for romance. I'm looking forward to getting that story as well as yours. Your relationship with Launch is something I've only seen happen two different times. Quick personal question if you don't mind. Which side of her do you like more?" Raditz shrugged.

"I can't choose. For two obvious reasons if you think about it. One would feel bad and self-conscious while the other would be mad at me for an absurd amount of time. I love them both equally. I get fierce passion from one and unbelievable gentleness and comfort from the other. When I woke up after being attacked by those things the first person I saw was Launch. She was kind, gentle and understanding. When I was feeling down there was a woman that taunted me fearlessly and got me to train. That was her as well but I didn't know it at the time.

Before I knew it I was conflicted about loving the same woman thinking they were two different women. Luckily I learned that they were one in the same. I doubted then that Earthling women would be accepting of sharing anyone. I was right and more surprisingly I cared about what an Earthling thought. Love can be a scary thing, wouldn't you agree?" Silver grinned and raised his can to him.

"I wholeheartedly agree. From one former cold heart to another." Raditz raised his can of Hetap as they drank with a mutual understanding of each other.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note - Somewhere out there I wouldn't be surprised if someone has decided to create Hetap. I wouldn't mind trying it. If you have no idea what it is I suggest you watch the episode in which Trunks offers cool drinks to the Z Warriors.<strong>_

_**Guest - Dabura...I honestly don't see that happening...at all. At least in the way you mention. It's an interesting idea but with Buu the character was too OP to be controlled like that. As for absorbing him and Babadi, maybe. He's an easy character to overlook, at least for me. I managed to remember Cui of all characters over him and all he did was die. I'll see what I can do.**_

_**bigblukrew - My writing style has changed slightly. I think after a while you'll noticed the method I use to notify to the reader who happens to speaking at the moment. The reason I write this way is because in my earlier writing attempts I got tired of typing he said, she said, he thought, she thought. It builds up incredibly fast. Glad that you liked my use of the Oracle Fish.**_

_**dcp1992 - I can tell you now that I'm going to have a lot of fun writing those scenes later. As for Videl's decision...it's...well damn...you'll have to wait and see.  
><strong>_

_**LegendOfTomorrow - I have a rough idea of how my pattern will work. As for the fifty years the reality I've based the story in to have there seems to be question there. If you know that your world is safe would you put in the effort to stop whatever it is that is destroying realities, or would you procrastinate? Going over the previous episode and what Videl had said you have her answer.**_

_**Until next time, peace.**_


	4. Episode Four - Mother (Videl)

**_Author's Note - I had mentioned it before during the Orange Star High story the importance of reading Gnahra Nyne's Rewarded Patience, if you hadn't then you will be at a bit of a loss here. Just a heads up._**

* * *

><p>Videl saw concern and worry in his eyes. "Which reality are you talking about and why?" Gohan closed his eyes for a moment then exhaled.<p>

"I need to go to the reality I got these extra set of memories from. There's a good chance that my alternate's reality is in great danger." Gohan stood and began to ascend when he stopped then looked down to her. "I could be wrong, but I want to be sure. Do you want to go to Red Ribbon's Base with me?" Videl took to the air and nodded.

"Let's go." They took off and within minutes they were at the front entrance of the base. Two soldiers came out of the building to greet them. Both of the soldiers saluted them as the one on the left offered a device to them.

"Gohan and Videl, it's an honor to meet you but precautions must be seen to be sure of the validity of your identity and safety of the base." The other soldier offered another. The couple took the device and inserted their index finger through it where it then drew blood. It was quick and painless as they handed the devices back to them and waited on the results. The doors opened a moment later where they were greeted by Erasa. In unison Gohan and Videl stood up straight and saluted her. Erasa sighed.

"I get enough of that on a regular basis. What brings you two here at this time?" Videl walked up to Erasa then held her best's friends hands.

"I've got some amazing news to tell you. Though, before I get into that Gohan needs to use the new machine." Videl released Erasa's hands as she then escorted them through the new base of operations.

"I have a vague idea of what the news may be but I'll wait and hear what it is. Other than that we still have the old machine up and running. We let our soldiers and new recruits use that one while this new one should be used more responsibly. Several of the soldiers and new recruits have somehow managed to use it as intended. Of course there are a few who manage to use it in ways I don't agree with." Erasa looked back at her and raised an eyebrow. Videl sighed.

"I'm sorry and I've realized that even if they aren't exactly you it is still considered bad to look into another person's life...accidentally. Though, you have to admit that the Gbecool132 reality was quite interesting." Gohan looked at Erasa questioningly.

"In what way would that reality be worth checking out? Do you know Erasa?" She jumped at the sound of her name. Erasa refused to turn around and face him as they walked down several corridors. She stopped for a moment then shook her head.

"Forget about it. I don't know what she's talking about at all. Besides, it's not important." Videl grinned. _Oh really now? You of all people want to talk about irresponsible use?_

"Then there was the lancecomwar reality that I found only because you visited it previously as marked in your own reports." Erasa stopped then took off at a great speed. Videl and Gohan caught up to her outside the room with her back still turned to them. Gohan placed a hand on Erasa's shoulder causing her to shiver a bit.

"Is everything okay? What's wrong?" Erasa stayed silent as she put in the numerical code to open the door. When she turned around to them they noticed that her facial features were gone leaving her face completely blank as she walked past them. Gohan was about to follow her until Videl placed a hand upon his shoulder.

"Don't worry about her. Let's get you into that reality." Gohan shook his head in confusion then entered the room. He walked over to the machine and turned the dial to the left where it read Alternate Reality. He went over the realities coded within it until Gnarha Nyne popped up. Putting in the necessary coordinates a silver bracelet popped out of the machine. Gohan put the bracelet on. The door opened as Gohan went weak in the knees and froze.

Videl rushed over to him as he began to shake in fear. She looked from him to what was on the other side of the door and saw her. Frost was there and she was weeping. Videl looked at her more intently feeling the old hatred of her rise. Looking at Frost again she noticed that her stomach had extended quite a bit. _She's pregnant, but she's not our Frost. That's one good thing I guess. _Looking back to Gohan she noticed that his eyes were glued on her as his shaking worsened. Vided reached up and pulled his head down to hers.

"Gohan, I want you to look at me. Focus on me, and if you can't just listen to my voice. Everything is going to fine. I'm here and she can't, won't hurt you." His eyes went blank as Videl guided him to the floor. His shaking had stopped. She had placed his head in her lap and continued to speak to him in a calm, gentle tone. Life slowly began to show in his eyes as he looked up at her. He looked down at the bracelet that on his wrist then started to sit up.

"Thank you. I…I have to do this. I knew that I'd more than likely have to confront her again. I just have to have to remember that she's not the one I…we know." Gohan stood and started walking towards the door until Videl placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I thought you couldn't enter a reality you already existed in." He turned and looked grim.

"This reality's version of me is dead. I think that explains the state Frost is in." He forced a smile onto his face and continued. "I'll be back soon. I promise." He embraced her as she returned it. They shared a kiss then parted as Gohan went through the door and disappeared. _He'll come back. I know he will. I don't know this version of Frost but he does, Gohan will be fine. I hope._

Videl left the room then walked aimlessly for a bit until deciding to find Erasa. She took the elevator to the lowest floor, walked through a couple a corridors and was in front of the Lieutenant Commander's door. After knocking twice Erasa appeared. Glaring at her at first Erasa's features softened when she noticed Videl's dire countenance.

"So, what's wrong?" Erasa led her into the room. She sat in her chair while Videl chose to lie on the couch.

"Nothing much, just the typical worry I share with Chi-Chi, 18 and Bulma whenever our significant other is doing something that could be dangerous. Other than that. I'm pregnant, and yes. Gohan knows." Erasa smiled.

"I figured as much. It was getting to be about that time. I've been expecting it for a while. Congratulations. In many ways I'm kind of jealous of you. Throughout the many realities I've visited I don't really ever get to be a mother. I just live my life and seemingly nothing happens. There is one reality that comes to mind and that would be the Egohan one. Though, it's nothing like how I'd want it to be. A one night stand, jeez." Erasa sighed, and then continued. "I wish you the best of luck." Videl stretched a bit on the couch.

"What kind of mother do you think you would be?" Erasa shrugged.

"I have no idea. If I had a boy then I'd feel over protective of him. I wouldn't spoil him I think. As for a girl…how hard could it be to raise one? Your father did a good job, didn't he?" Videl extended her hands out then moved them up and down as if they were weighing scales.

"I honestly don't know how to answer that. So until I can allow me to paint a picture for you. I just had my first period and I told him. I noticed that it scared him. In fact, it scared him so much that in order to deal with it he ended up putting his name on a company's brand of Tampons and Pads. I remember coming home from school and seeing dozens upon dozens of crates." Videl shuddered an instant before continuing.

"So along with all that he had fifteen instructional tapes that we watched together. After that he took me to my first gynecology exam. It was every bit as awkward as you'd think it would be. I became the center of attention for reason other than the fact that I was his daughter. To make matters worse when it was over it was deemed news worthy. The company was so moved by it that they wanted my face on their boxes.

My father noticed how uncomfortable all of it made me feel and didn't ask or force me to be a part of it. Instead he decided to do something that would be cringe worthy for any other man but himself. He convinced the company to put his face on their products." Videl laid back and dug the memory up from the deepest recesses of her memory and saw it again. She remembered the white box with just his face seemingly screaming at the consumers. Videl broke out laughing. Erasa looked thoughtful for a moment then began laughing herself.

"Oh! I had completely forgotten about that. I remember walking down that aisle and wondering if he was angry that I was on my period or happy about it." Their laughter filled the room as it took them a few moments to recover. Videl stared up at the wall for a while as she gathered her thoughts. _At the end of the day I can't call him a bad father by any stretch. Can I?_

"My father has a lot of faults but at the end of the day I'm happy to have him. I don't think many parents would allow their child to go out and actively fight crime. Speaking of crime fighting…" Videl dug through her pockets and pulled out her morpher and handed it to Erasa before continuing. "I don't care how powerful I am, I won't be taking any chances now that I know what's at stake. I want you to lock it up and keep it away from me until I've had my child."

As Erasa took the morpher Gohan appeared in the middle of the room, but he wasn't alone. Next to him were three children and a teenage boy that was unconscious on his shoulders. He gently put the boy on the floor. A little girl with blonde hair and black eyes resembling Gohan's turned and noticed Erasa. Tears formed as she pointed at her. "I thought we…k-killed you. Mom, you're alive?" Erasa froze as she looked from Gohan to the child.

"You're my daughter?" The little girl nodded. Erasa stood then walked over to the child. The little girl extended her arms out to her and Erasa picked her up. The child hugged her then cried some more. Erasa was shocked into stillness as she looked to Gohan once more. "I'm a mother now? What happened?" The two children next to him started to tug on pant legs. He looked down at them.

"Don't worry, your mothers are here. I'm just going to have a really difficult time explaining this to them. I only ask that you'll be patient with me, okay?" The two children smiled as Gohan turned to Erasa. "I know this is sudden but yes. She's our daughter from an alternate reality. Her name is Eri." Gohan knelt and placed his hand atop the head of a blonde haired boy. "His name is Saiga. He's the child Lazuli…I mean 18 and I had."

He shared a smile with the boy then focused on the boy with brown hair who happened to be staring at Videl. He placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "You really have forgotten her, haven't you?" He looked to Videl. "His name is Kashu. His mother is Lime." Gohan focused his attention back on him. "It'll be difficult but I'll try to get you to your mother as soon as I can. She's a special case, so it'll take a while. Okay?" The child bowed his head then walked over to Videl.

"Hi. You're a mom, right?" Videl's eyebrows rose. _What? _Kashu turned then looked over to Erasa who was still holding her child. "We've missed you. We're sorry for what we did." The child bowed deeply then walked back over to Gohan's side as the other children apologized to her as well. Videl felt her face display the confusion, anger and bewilderment that warred within in her.

"Gohan, what happened when you entered that reality?" He leaned up against a wall and crossed his arms.

"It's in the process of being destroyed. I didn't have much time to figure it all out. According to Frost, an Emissary had come a day before to tell them that their reality had come to an end. My alternate self and our daughter from that reality tried to fight their guest. They were killed within seconds, though oddly enough when they died their bodies vanished.

Frost had said that the moment they died she automatically started to forget him and his daughter. She started crying and didn't know why until I showed up. I didn't understand much of it but I knew I couldn't leave my…his children behind. I don't know why but I even offered Frost to come with me. She refused and decided to stay there. A part of me wanted to drag her here by force but I didn't. My alternate's memories of her are still strong." Erasa put Eri down and sat. The little girl went right to her and she sighed.

"I know you felt that it was the right thing to do. Especially given the circumstances but I can tell that you had no thought for what to do with these children. I'm actually at a loss for many words when it comes to this. I'll take her in. She's adorable and has my hair." Eri looked up at her and smiled.

"I can change my hair. Watch this." A surge of energy burst out of the child as her hair went white and eyes turned red as blue static seemed to erratically move around her small frame. Gohan applauded her.

"You're a Super Saiyan two. That's amazing. My little brother and Trunks would have to fuse to beat you." Erasa beamed at her little girl.

"You're amazing!" Eri returned to her base state then shared a smile with her mother. Videl looked at the unconscious teen and noticed the long black hair.

"Gohan, who is he? What is his relation to you? There's no way he could be your son, could he?" He shook his head, then walked over and rolled him onto his back. Videl watched Gohan as his face shown a myriad of emotions play out within a span of seconds. Gohan stared at the unconscious teen for a long while before he turned away from him.

"Before I left I remembered that there was one more important person. I didn't have enough time so I had to render him unconscious because he was uncooperative. As much as it hurts me to say I almost considered leaving him there. Though, how he came to exist wasn't his fault so I've decided to save him again. Videl and my children, this is my brother. His name is Bito."


	5. Episode Five - Slave (Silver)

Silver stood in front of Gohan's house as he knocked on the door. A moment later a woman with long black hair and bright blue eyes answered the door.

"Yes?" Silver looked at the woman and recognized her immediately. _So this is Videl, interesting. Not wearing a collar either._

"My name is Silver. Is Gohan here?" Videl stepped back from the door and led him in soon after. They walked into the Living Room where Videl had gestured him to sit.

"We've been expecting you. Please, wait a moment." She had left and a few minutes later Videl had returned with Gohan who extended his hand out to him.

"It's nice to meet you. My uncle gave me a heads up of what to expect. I hear that you came from another reality. I can also tell that you're not a normal human as I can't detect any Ki from you." Silver stood and shook his hand.

"Indeed. Regarding the first thing I guess you could call me something of a tourist. I'm learning what makes this reality different from the real one. I'm also checking to see if those changes affect the longevity of it. I've visited several realities but this one is quite remarkable, though I've noticed that it's kept one constant." Gohan sat then looked thoughtful.

"And what would that be?" Silver took a seat.

"That would be your relationship with Videl Satan. It's a bit rare to come across a reality where you two aren't together. There are some other constants. If Videl's hair is that long then that means that she's already had your daughter. Oh, and her name is Pan. Correct?" Videl's eyes widened in shock.

"How could you know that? Not even Chi-Chi or Raditz knows about her." Silver crossed his legs.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about her. After talking to your uncle earlier I learned what they do with new half breeds now. I doubt that you'd want to be separated from your daughter to raise a child you didn't help bring into this world. Though you could avoid all that nonsense if you ever decided to join Vegeta's-" Gohan waved the comment away cutting him off.

"I know. Trust me, I do. I hear it often. I have no plans on killing King Vegeta. Many people, even my uncle thinks that I intend to do just that and I won't. Several people think that if I kill him…somehow all the injustices stacked up against the humans here would suddenly be balanced. They are fools and don't know any better. I understand why the humans do what they do.

I don't condone it but what other choice are they left with? Stay meek, know your betters and you will be free to not follow your dreams but have them. Or you could be a slave for the rest of your life. One that could either be that of sexual servitude or one that is forced to endure whatever pain their master seems interested in subjecting them to.

I wished the options ended there but in many cases the slave ends up thinking that they love their master and in vice versa. When I first started falling for Videl I kept wondering if I was like the others. The ones who deluded themselves into thinking that they were experiencing true love. It honestly got to a point where I felt uncomfortable being here." Videl placed her hand atop Gohan's as she looked into his eyes.

"I felt the same way. I started to have these feelings for you but I felt as though I couldn't trust it. In my mind you were one of them. Like all the others that killed my mother and father. I held on to my hate of your people for so long. Throughout that entire time those feelings warred for dominance within me. I'd seen what Gohan had explained first hand.

Back when I was a killer there was a time when Erasa and I had broken into a house. There was a man who was trapped in a kennel who woke up and tried to warn his master. Erasa killed him. In fact there was many times in which we ended up killing humans just to get away. I remember this one time in particular where we followed the same routine.

Erasa and I broke into the house and the slaves were asleep. We snuck upstairs and killed a couple pure bloods. When we made it downstairs the slaves woke up and saw the blood that was on our clothes. They didn't scream. They cried at first but then they started chewing their tongues off. The sounds they made as they chewed and choked…I-I vomited and ran out of the house.

I don't think I'll ever get that image out of my head. The sound…the way they…twisted and writhed in pain. It will stick with me forever. It was on that night when I started to wonder if I was just as bad as the Saiyans Erasa and I had been killing. We got caught some time later and now I'm here." Silver looked around the house for a brief moment then paused.

"Speaking of Erasa, where is she?" Gohan looked dejected then as he gazed into Videl's eyes.

"Do you want to tell the story?" Videl nodded as she turned to face Silver.

"On the day Gohan brought Erasa and I here I wasn't quite sure how to feel, or what to expect. When I think back on that day I can still feel the collar that was on my neck then, now. For the first time in my life I had seen a Saiyan do something kind and selfless. Erasa believed that it was a part of some ploy to gain favor with some high ranking Saiyans. As I started to spend more time with him I realized that he wasn't an underling of the King.

During the first week it seemed as if he didn't know what to do with us. So during that time he treated us as guests. There was no kennel for us to be put in like animals. Gohan gave us rooms. He cooked and cleaned for us. Erasa refused the food at first but eventually gave in. Gohan denied us nothing. When Erasa asked for our freedom he opened the door and removed the collars. Erasa took ten steps then returned a moment later. There was a crowd of Saiyans and camera crews waiting for anything it seems.

Gohan walked into the Living Room and turned on the TV. There were three different channels covering the goings on within this house. On one channel Gohan was being branded a weak sympathizer. On another there was a morbid game going on. The kind where the people would guess how long it would take for Erasa and I to kill him. The last one actually reported on things as they actually were. Escape was impossible and Erasa and I were celebrities. Gohan ended up putting the collars in the trash. He apologized for not removing them earlier.

Collars weren't needed at that point because we were being monitored on a daily basis. Months passed and Erasa started to soften around Gohan gradually. She'd tell me how much she still hated Saiyans but Erasa had nothing to say in regards to Gohan. During that time I started falling for him. We'd spend time together talking and watching Jackie Chun movies. We talked about our fathers, hopes, dreams and ambitions. I was conflicted about these feelings of mine.

Were they the same feelings a slave starts to have toward their master? It made me sick. I never had those feelings before. All I knew was survival, freedom and death. What horrible irony it was that I would start to experience this foreign thing such as love for an enemy. I talked about it with Erasa. I expected her to yell at me but she didn't.

She only sighed and told me that all that was left was her anger. Erasa had told me that even that was slowly starting to ebb away. The foundation of her being was slowly disappearing. Tears ran down her face as she wondered what would be left. Would everything that lead us up to this point had been lie? Saiyans, pure or half were our enemies and yet we've been forced to accept that there are some good ones.

She wondered if it had been possible that we killed some of the good-natured ones. Could it be that we only helped solidify the stereotypes that kept us apart? That kept us from learning about each other. As well as the very actions that would keep us ignorant. For a while I had been thinking along those lines myself but I guess it started to wear on her.

It was nearly four in the morning when I heard Gohan's groan of pain. I jumped out of bed and ran down the hallway. I ran into his room and saw Erasa hovering over Gohan as she drew her hand back and stabbed him again. She brought her knife down once more and her knife broke as Gohan became a Super Saiyan. Gohan sat up as blood began pouring out of his wounds. I thought he'd only been stabbed twice but I was wrong. She stabbed him five times.

Gohan's golden aura started to wink out and I noticed that Erasa had another knife on her. She raised it again to stab him when I tackled her down onto the floor. I went mad as I punched, drove elbows into the side of her head then strangled her to death. I watched the life go out of her eyes. I stared at my bloody hands in horror then held Erasa in my arms and cried. Wondering what I'd done. I could read no expression on her face as I guided her body slowly to the floor.

I closed her eyes and looked over to Gohan who had fallen down onto the floor. Gohan was bleeding to death and yet he asked me politely to open his top left drawer and retrieve a small bag. He opened it and ate a small bean. His wounds were gone. I thought I could bring Erasa back to life with one. Gohan said nothing and gave me one. As you'd expect, it didn't work. That morning Gohan cut down a tree and made a coffin for her. Later that day he broke a piece off of a mountain for her gravestone. We buried Erasa in the back. I visit her every now and then." Silver looked to Gohan then back to Videl studying them for a moment.

"With all that had happened how did you two find your way into each others arms?" The couple shared a smile for a moment before Videl turned to face him.

"Some time had passed and things had gotten awkward between us. One night I decided to finally talk to him about it. I entered his room and realized that he was awake. Gohan had gotten out of bed and came over to me. He apologized for everything that had happened but he couldn't look me in the eye as he said it. I raised my hands and placed each one on the side of his face.

From there I slowly moved his head down to look at me. He resisted at first but finally looked at me. I could tell that he was looking through me but it was a start. There were tears in his eyes. It gave me goose bumps. He apologized again then asked me one thing. Do you remember what that was?" Gohan lifted her left hand and kissed the back of it.

"I remember." Gohan looked into Videl's eyes for a moment then went on. "In your eyes I can find compassion, strength and determination. Because of me you had to kill your friend. The one good thing you had in your life. If I were to truly look into your eyes…will I find hate? Will I see the hatred you've harbored for my kind almost all your life?" Videl smiled.

"My body went hot at that moment. I don't know what came over me but the best way to explain it was raw emotion. I pushed him onto his bed and from there it was primal. After it was over I noticed that Gohan's eye's had changed colors. He warned me that if we were to continue it would be dangerous for me. I had no idea what he was talking about, and now I do.

I couldn't move for a couple days and during it I thought I was going to die. In the end it was worth it. We found comfort in each others arms. When it was over he found something else besides compassion, strength and determination in my eyes. We finally admitted how we felt the morning after." Gohan placed a palm upon his face in an attempt to hide his blush.

"When I look back on that morning I remember thinking that it looked as though we tried to kill each other. We broke my bed, our clothes were in tatters because we ripped them off, oh and the bloodied sheets. We fell asleep in what looked like a crime scene. I felt as though I was some kind of animal that night. I was told what it was going to be like but I didn't believe it. When it was over I knew that at one point Videl would have my children if she wanted to." Silver started rubbing his chin.

"Yeah, there's something I wanted to ask regarding the woman you're about to marry. What if she's not physically compatible with you?" Gohan sighed.

"You're well informed it seems. These days that's no longer a problem. If you're being forced into a marriage and you're not compatible they'll assign a surrogate mother for you. I'm not thrilled at all about this marriage I'm being forced into. Vegeta pretty much has me in a rough spot since he gave the okay for this. The man who set this up thought he was doing me favor. Simply because he's one of the few Saiyans that is supposedly for better treatment of humans. Here's my situation. I can refuse his daughter's hand and whatever causes I have will more than likely dissipate without his backing.

The other situation is that I take it up with the King and demean him through sheer brute strength. Either way I lose. I know that my uncle would back me up on the second one but it wouldn't bode well for the Kingdom." _This is absurdly simple. _Silver grinned.

"You're over thinking it. You should get into politics. I heard from your uncle some of the reasons why you want no part of it. I understand you, but if it was me in this situation I wouldn't let other people dictate my personal life. I haven't been here long but if you truly believe that you're safe the way you are now then you'd be wrong. Your uncle is a God and he still worries.

It doesn't seem as though you can be neutral about this anymore. If you stay this way you'll more than likely end up being separated from Pan. Oh, and miserable when it all could've been avoided. If you become an active part of Vegeta's Kingdom you'll be able to do so much good. You would be able to use the support you've earned to its full potential for example. On top of that you'd be able to marry Videl and look after your child together." Gohan looked interested but weary at the same time as he looked to Videl.

"I've thought about all this before but I don't know if I can pursue this and leave the people I love vulnerable." Videl shook her head.

"Your uncle and Silver are right. I know you feel strongly about the way humans are treated but to do nothing is just as bad. You have the power to change things for the better. We've played make believe long enough Gohan. In any other reality or plane of existence we would've been married by now. So what if I end up being in danger? Isn't that my choice to make, or am I just a collarless slave?" Gohan sighed, and then looked at her.

"I guess I can't be selfish anymore, can I? You're not a slave. I'll be honest, all of this scares me but I can't dispute the facts here anymore. Tomorrow I will stand before Vegeta's Council and become a member of his Kingdom. When that happens I'll be free to marry you, then acknowledge our child's existence. My mother will threaten me with a frying pan for hiding our daughter from her but I think she'll understand." Silver nodded.

_In nearly every reality I've come across I've noticed that Chi-Chi will forget any minor discretion with the news of grandchildren. _"Well, it's about that time for me to go. Though before I go there's something that's been bothering me in regards to children. Why is it that Vegeta implemented a plan to separate half breed children from their parents if they're not a part of the Kingdom?" Gohan crossed his arms and looked disgusted.

"Simple, families are a distraction only the most loyal are allowed to have. The Kingdom must always come first. From what I could understand it was Mr. Briefs that gave Vegeta the idea. The idea was that the strongest incentive to join the Kingdom whether you were to be a part of the judicial, political or law branch would be the right to have a family. Those who aren't a part of those branches and science divisions are considered a waste to the system. They can reproduce and be with in a relationship with people but in the end it's a farce.

There are no more orphanages exactly. Each child is taken at birth and randomly given to single people. Those people don't want anything to do with those kids. So the majority of the time they are either abused or neglected, no one cares. It's one of the things I've tried to have brought up from the shadows but nothing has come of it. Here's a sad story. There was a Saiyan that just came back from a mission only to find out that his wife died during childbirth. He was crestfallen and was forced to take care of a newborn baby.

He wanted nothing to do with the child and the poor baby starved to death. I wished the story ended there but it gets crueler. He would later find out that his wife had connections to the Kingdom and had it arranged so they could keep and raise their child. Horrified over what he had done he killed himself. The story only managed to make a few parents better at their job out of the fear that they actually were raising their children. The mothers never get to hold their children after the delivery so even the simple knowledge of gender is kept from them.

The goal to all this is simple. Vegeta had begun fearing that the Saiyan race would grow weak. He understands the importance of a family, to be with the people you care most about and to use that as your strength when you fight. However, he also knows people can draw strength from negativity and only caring about yourself. So he helped usher in a society where he can have it both ways and still possibly get supposedly good soldiers later. We have half breeds fighting and killing other half breeds in the street. They aren't punished for it. They're rewarded for keeping the gene pool strong. I am going to fix not only that problem but many others." Silver stood.

_I actually agree with Raditz. Gohan would be better off killing him. But of course this version of Gohan is too kind and considerate. He'll change the world the hard way. I've convinced your nephew to do the right thing Raditz. Now it's your turn. _"I wish you the best of luck in your future endeavors. It was nice meeting you two." Silver and Gohan shook hands and parted ways. _How many Gods do I need to help me accomplish the impossible?_ Silver stepped outside then walked over to the nearest tree where he sat. _Could I revive my reality? Is it possible?_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note - I had far more fun writing this one than I expected. At the current moment I'm not sure whether or not I'm going to by a twelve or fifteen episode cycle as a means of showcasing when a month has passed. As with the previous story an interlude will mean that an arc has ended and another has begun. This story will be longer than the previous one. Now, time for the reviews...<br>**

**Guest - You say that it annoys you that I don't see the potential in Dabura...okay. To tell you the truth throughout all the list of references I used, use in this episode and plan to use later I'll fully admit that his name never crossed my mind. So as a challenge to myself I will at one point add him into this story. He won't be a POV character but he'll appear. I just don't know what purpose I would have him fulfill. I won't be using your suggestion as it would be too obvious. This is going to be somewhat difficult but because he's pretty much a blank slate I might have something for him in a minimum of four or five episodes at the least.**

**Guest - Thank you for the compliment but as I mentioned during last few episodes of Orange Star High to a user that went by Guest12 I go by views. People are still reading and the numbers are where I'd expected them to be considering that this is a sequel to a story in which many people didn't like what I had done with my story. Fair enough considering that even though drama was one of the tags I will admit I performed mood whiplash several times during that series. I wanted to create a story in which the characters had to earn their happy ending. I guess as the writer I interpreted the "affair" (Which really, if you think about it wasn't.) far differently many others did. The ones that are reading this now probably understood why I put Gohan through that trial.**

**Reviews are awesome things to have, but as I've mentioned before. I refuse to dumb down or change a story to cater to the people who would leave reviews...unless they're able to somewhat pique my interest like the first guest. I'll take suggestions but in the end the story is mine. I want to do something a bit original and heavily unexpected. I'm writing these stories as not only a show of how much I like Dragon Ball Z as whole but also as a challenge. It's been fun and I promise to stop writing this story the moment I start adding the "blood bond" traits I've seen in other fanfics. (It will never happen.) I have no problem with that trait but I've found it odd and interesting. I'd read them and think "Hmmm, looks like you got some True Blood into my DBZ." So yeah, I'm going to keep writing until this story is over. When it is I'll move on to writing actual novels...maybe...I doubt it...*Shrugs Shoulders***

**Anankin12 - Not a bad idea. And there's no need to apologize for your English. The reality for this one I made up. I didn't feel like creating another account and writing a baseline for the reality where at one point there were cybernetic zombies running around. So I have an idea. It's up to you whether or not you wish to accept it as I will offer anyone the same opportunity. How would you like to have that reality named after you? I've been toying around with the idea of actually writing a baseline story for it eventually. If I were to do so I would send you my work and you could post it on your account. The choice is yours. Also, it's awesome to have one of the first people who followed my previous story back for this one. Nice to have you back and thanks for the review.  
><strong>

**dcp1992 - Thanks for the review. You got what you wanted with this episode. There will be several alternate realities that will be visited. I'm going to try two things actually. One, I'm going to try and get the blessing of other author's to kind of continue the story they've finished as I've found several stories that would be awesome to bring into this stories fold while also creating my own as I go along. The time spent in that alternate reality is over...at least for now.**

**See you all next week and thanks for reading. Peace.**


	6. Episode Six - Scars (Bito)

"-person is your little brother? He can't be an older version of Goten because more than one version of a person can't exist within a reality." Bito opened his eyes to find a woman he thought dead standing before him. _How can this be? I watched you as well as other women in the King's harem get killed by their children._ Bito struggled to stand as he still felt pain in his lower abdomen. Gohan helped him up.

"I'm sorry that I had to knock you out. It was the only way to save you with the time I had. This will be a lot to take in. Your reality is on the brink of destruction. You're in mine right now. As you can see, Videl and Erasa are alive here. I honestly have no idea what to do with you, but I think there is someone you should meet." Gohan turned to Saiga and Kashu. "Would you two like to meet your uncle, grandpa and grandma?" The children nodded as Erasa looked confused.

"Gohan, why give them the chance to meet your family and not Eri?" Gohan glanced down at the little girl that clung to her tightly.

"Eri already has what she wants. It's been a long time since she's seen you. I'm sure that when these two see their mothers they'll more than likely not want to leave their side. I offer this to them because it's all I can do before I can get them to their mothers. After the visit is over I plan on going to Kame house so Saiga can meet his mother. Videl, as awkward as all this is do you want to come along." Videl waved the invitation away.

"This is awkward but I think I'll pass. While Chi-Chi's reaction to all this would be worth the trip. I'm still recovering over the fact that my husband has brought back three children that aren't mine. I'm not angry or upset; I just don't know how to feel about all this at the moment. I'll see you back at the house later. We'll talk later when I've gathered my thoughts." Gohan walked over to her then hugged her.

"I'm sorry for putting you through this. We'll talk about it later." Bito found himself staring at the woman who was in Gohan's arms. _Why does she look familiar? Did I know her at one point?_

"My King, who is that woman you're holding?" Gohan turned to face him.

"It's as I thought. You've seen her before but your mind had been affected by what happened to Chi…my daughter there. I guess there's a domino effect to what happens when someone has been killed by that Emissary. I know that all this is confusing. I'm still trying to piece it all together myself. What I can tell you is that in this reality I'm not a King. Follow me." Bito as well as the two children did as they left the building and took to the air. Bito moved closer to Gohan as they flew. _You say you're not my King. Are you an imposter? Maybe I can read his body language and see for myself if you're a liar._

"My Kin…Gohan. When I woke up I could've sworn that you said that I was your little brother. I was wondering if you could verify that statement for me." Nothing in Gohan's posture or facial expression changed.

"You are my half-brother. In the reality you came from your father killed my father then spent years trying to find my mother. When he did, the bastard kidnapped and raped her repeatedly until she carried you. When she lost all hope our mother committed suicide. I not only saved you but also raised you from the shadows.

I wanted to kill you but I stopped myself from doing so. I couldn't hate you because you did nothing wrong. I couldn't kill you because of how you came to be. It wasn't your fault, but I couldn't love you either. So, I've always kept you at arms-length. I'm going to try and fix that this time around. Oh, we're here." They landed outside of a small house. Bito read Gohan's posture and body language finding anger as well anguish in them. _He's…not lying._

Gohan knocked on the door. A moment later a little kid opened it. "Hey, are you staying the night?" Gohan knelt then ruffled his brother's hair.

"No. Though, I did want to introduce you to your other brother and nephews. I also wanted to do the same for our parents to their grandchildren." Goten looked at Bito with shock and confusion.

"There's no way I can be that big kid's my brother. Plus, the other two are my age. Who are they really?" Bito shook his head. _I have to be going crazy. This little kid is my brother?_

"Listen boy, I'm sixteen years old." Goten shrugged.

"It still doesn't explain how I'm your brother." Bito sighed as Chi-Chi appeared beside Goten.

"So, who are these kids?" Gohan gestured her to be calm as he placed a hand upon Bito's shoulder.

"This person here, believe it or not is your son. The two kids behind me are my sons. I rescued them from an alternate reality." Bito felt weak in the knees as he started to walk toward her.

"You're my mother?" Chi-Chi looked him over then took a quick glance at Gohan.

"He is. I can see some of my own features in him. Is he supposed to be the middle child your father and I never had?" Gohan shook his head.

"Raditz is his father." Chi-Chi displayed a look of utter horror.

"That makes no sense. I can accept that odd things such as time travel and alternate realities can exist. You'd be a fool not to at this point. Though that's beside the point. I refuse to believe that I'd cheat on your father with his brother." Gohan went silent for a moment before walking over to his mother and whispering in her ear.

After half a minute had passed Chi-Chi had gone speechless for a moment. She stared at Bito in shock as Gohan continued. Another half minute had passed when he finished. Chi-Chi exhaled briefly then gestured everyone into the house. "Come in everyone. I think we should all talk." They entered then went into the front room where they all took a seat." Gohan stretched and yawned as he sat.

"So, is dad asleep or somewhere training?" Chi-Chi pointed upstairs.

"He's asleep."Gohan looked to Bito.

"I don't have my alternate's memories of the last two or so years but have you reached the level of Super Saiyan yet?" Bito nodded.

"Do you want me to prove it?" Gohan smiled.

"I can think of no better way to wake up my father." He looked to Saiga and Kashu. "I want you two to join in. I'm curious to see who's the strongest between you three." Goten raised his hand.

"Can I join in?" Gohan nodded as Goten looked up at Bito "If I'm stronger than you I get to be the older brother and you get to be the younger one." Bito looked at Goten as if he were crazy. _I have a minor inkling of how strong The King's children are. It upsets me to admit that I know I'm not as strong as them. I know nothing of this boy but maybe I'm at least stronger than him._ Bito closed his eyes as his Ki surged. Bito screamed as he raised his power level. His breathing became labored as his energy started to transform his body.

His arms and legs grew three times in size as he looked far more bulky then he had a moment ago. _This is as far as I can go._ Catching his breath he looked at Gohan and smiled. "How's that?" Gohan looked thoughtful.

"I remember seeing something that before. You've put far too much emphasis on your strength. No matter how powerful you are right now it is useless if you're too slow to land a blow. You need not only strength but speed as well. Not bad Bito." Gohan turned to his little brother. "All right, it's your turn." Goten perked up then transformed a second later. He turned to Bito and smirked.

"From now on you're my little brother. I'm stronger than you. I don't look like an action figure and I didn't need to yell. Why did you yell? Is that how you get stronger? If I yell would I get stronger?" As Bito sighed he slowly returned to his base state. _Great, not even here a day in this world and I've been effectively demeaned by a child. Yet, there is hope for redemption. _

"I submit…only if you're more powerful than Saiga and Kashu." Goten looked questioning at Gohan.

"What does submit mean?" Bito's palm found his face as he shook his head. Gohan smiled.

"It means he gives up but only if my two boys are stronger than you. You're their uncle and should be more powerful. Unless you've been slacking, have you?" Goten laughed and scratched the back of his head as Chi-Chi's right eye started to twitch.

"What have you been doing Goten? I thought you were doing studying! Do I have to stand over your shoulder until you graduate out of High School?! You are not going to be a karate bum! Do you understand or do I need to get the frying pan?" Goten fidgeted in horror while Bito observed him. _What kind of power does she possess to be able to instill such fear in him? _Saiga looked confused as he turned to his father.

"Is she a Super Saiyan?" Gohan shook his head.

"No. Your grandma is simply proof that you don't need to be one to be powerful or frightening. Now, I want you and Kashu to show me what you're capable of." The two children nodded as the small house began to shake a moment later. As their eyes went teal Chi-Chi sighed.

"I'm a mother and grandmother of monsters now!" The room shook as electricity seemed to dance over their small frames as they transformed into Super Saiyan 2. The shaking stopped as the sound of loud footsteps was heard upstairs. A few moments later Goku appeared.

"Wow, more Saiyans? Did they come from the future? Who are they?" Gohan knelt then tousled the hair of his children.

"They're not from the future. They're from a different reality. These two are my sons. My little girl is with her mother at the moment." Bito noticed that Gohan looked hurt but he hid quickly as he continued. Gohan gestured towards him. "This person here is your nephew and my half-brother." Goku walked into the front room then observed the new additions to the family.

"This is great! Would you two like to train with Grandpa?" Saiga and Kashu smiled then looked to their father as he nodded. As Goku turned his back Chi-Chi stood in front of him as she placed her fists upon her hips.

"Your son tells you that you not only have three grandchildren but also a nephew and your reaction to all of that is to train?" Goku seemed to think about it then smiled.

"Yes. I can't wait to find out how strong my grandchildren are. As well as my nephew if he's up for it." Chi-Chi looked exasperated beyond all belief.

"Your son said half-brother and nephew and none of that interests you in anyway?" Once more Goku looked thoughtful before grinning again.

"It didn't really seem important. Let's go kids!" The kids and Goku left the house while Chi-Chi placed a palm upon her face.

"Goten, I want you to go upstairs and study. I see now that you've gained nothing from watching TV. You've watched wrestling before and yet that word eluded you? There will be no TV for you until you've mastered a fifth of the dictionary. I'll quiz you daily to see if any of your studies has stuck to you. Now go to your room." Goten looked downtrodden as he returned to his base state. Chi-Chi shifted her attention to Gohan. "I want to speak to Bito alone for a moment. I have a few questions for him that I'd like answers to. Then afterward we're going to have to talk about how you're going to bring this news to 18, okay?" Gohan walked over to her then kissed her on the forehead before parting. As he left the room Bito started to fidget. _What does she want to know?_

_What could I tell her? She already knows how I came to be and I still haven't quite gotten a grasp on what's going on. _Bito took a deep breath, and then exhaled. _Calm down. She's only…your mother._ "What did you want to talk about?" Chi-Chi stood then sat next to him.

"If I'm to be your mother then I should know some of the basics about you. When is your birthday? What is your favorite food? What are your goals and wants? What did you do in the other reality? I know all of this is odd and awkward. I'm hoping that with this little talk of ours we can start becoming mother and son instead of familial strangers. Do you understand?" Bito nodded.

"I don't know when I was born. In the month I was found I was given a random day within it as my birthdate. I have no favorite food. I've never really had any goals and the only thing that I've ever wanted was to know why my Kin-brother would give me preferable treatment above others. I always thought it was because I was a Saiyan. In order to feel worthy of such notice I'd put my body through hell in order to show him my willingness to be like him.

Your son was loved and feared. He'd garnered the respect of everyone. Nothing was ever handed to him and he fought hard to every shred of respect without losing even a tiny bit of dignity. He'd treated everyone the same except for me and I never knew why until now. I was a soldier, an enforcer. They'd send someone like me to get a gauge on the strength of the people we either planned to rule over or work with. I have killed. I have tortured, and have been tortured." Bito stood, and then removed his armor and shirt revealing his scars.

His entire body was a patchwork of cuts and abrasions. His back had the marks of whips while other parts of him had the look of skin that had been burnt. He noticed the look of horror on Chi-Chi's face and put his shirt back on as he continued. "I didn't notice it before but I do now. Your son here doesn't have the scars my King did. He's significantly unscathed here." Chi-Chi shook her head.

"When you have the time you should talk to him. Gohan has scars that you can't see. I still think he's not over what Frost had done to him, but that is Gohan's story to tell." Bito felt his face display the confusion he felt.

"Frost isn't the love of Gohan's life here? What could she have possibly done to have hurt him? Why would she hurt him?" He felt a hand fall upon his shoulder causing him to jump. He looked up and saw Gohan.

"I think it's time you've learned a few things about the history here and how it truly differs from yours. Especially when it comes to Frost."


	7. Episode Seven - Boxer (Silver)

Silver watched as Raditz hugged his wife and daughter. _It's a shame that I can't guarantee his return. It would be nice if there were more than one version of a reality instead of the prime. At least that way I would be able to replace what has been lost. Oh well. _Raditz said his goodbyes as they left the house. Silver took in the scenery one last time before he pressed the release button on his bracelet as it came off. He tossed it onto the ground as a door formed. He walked toward it at first then stopped and looked back noticing Raditz's weary expression.

Silver sighed. _I often forget that travelling alternate realities isn't an everyday thing for people. _"I've just opened up a door way to the reality I'm currently staying in. It is safe. To prove this I will go first, but I warn you now that you should be quick. The door closes in about a minute's time." Silver walked through it then watched as Raditz cautiously approached the door. Amused by this he stuck his arm through the door and gestured him to enter. Raditz hopped back then shook his head as he finally walked through it. "Since we're here would you like to meet Gohan's son?" Raditz raised an eyebrow at the statement.

"It's not my nephew's son though. Just a different iteration of him, right?" Silver shrugged.

"In the end, does it really matter? At the moment my wife and I are raising a daughter that sprang from an alternate version of us. For me, blood and simple relativity is enough. You honestly can't tell me that I haven't piqued your interest." Raditz sighed.

"You've got me there. Besides the fact that my reality may be in danger it never hurts to learn something new and useful. Show me the boy." Silver lead Raditz out to the Living Room where Frost was currently breastfeeding her child. She looked up and studied the new guest until recognition struck her.

"I almost didn't recognize you. Though that can't be helped. In my reality you were not only Vegeta's lackey but also died by the hand of a lowly Namekien. If you're here then that must me that you're a God. I'm happy that at least one version of you has been able to attain some form of greatness. Oh, and please do forgive me. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Frost and this adorable baby here is Saiai." Raditz stood in awe as he stared at the woman and then the baby.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say that you must be Frieza's sister, right?" She nodded as he continued. "I didn't even know that he had one. Other than that, why would my nephew sleep with you? Wouldn't you two more than likely be enemies?" Frost giggled.

"That's the beautiful thing about alternate realities. Things don't always have to be the same. As far as I know Gohan and I have never been enemies…at least I never considered him mine. I love him too much to see him as anything but my beloved." As she kissed her baby's forehead Saiai cooed and waved his little arms. Frost looked up at Raditz. "Would you like to hold him?" Raditz hesitated for a moment then approached her as she handed Saiai to him. Raditz's hands were deft as he cradled the baby in his arms.

"There's no mistaking who this child's father is. Besides the color of his skin he looks almost exactly like Gohan. He's strong too. I'd be careful with this child around the age of two. My daughter threw a temper tantrum around that age and became a Super Saiyan. My daughter practically destroyed the house within a space of thirty seconds. Silver, what's her involvement with Gohan?" Silver shrugged.

"Try not to hold it against her but she mind controlled Gohan. Nothing else really needs to be said since the rest is quite obvious. While I truly doubt it a part of me believes that if she had been patient she would've eventually ended up with Gohan." Frost turned her head over to Silver with hope and glee in her eyes as he continued. "Only after Videl had died of natural causes. That's the only way. What did you think I'd say?

This isn't an anime or manga where a person gets a sudden girlfriend and sticks with her. Videl and Gohan had time to develop their feelings. You came in and forced your feelings on him expecting that things would play out in your favor." Silver turned to Raditz. "Could you please do me a favor and not kill her?" Raditz smiled as he cradled the baby.

"I honestly wasn't planning on it. While you make an understandable point about blood and relativity being all you need. I don't know that Gohan. If she had done that to my nephew she'd be but a ridiculously long bloody smear outside." Saiai reached up and hit Raditz on his right cheek. Leaving a small red handprint afterward. Raditz chuckled as he looked to Frost. "He's already trying to protect you. I'll admit, that is adorable." He handed Saiai back to Frost. She nestled Saiai close to her chest.

"You really love me don't you?" Saiai moved his little arms and babbled as if he were attempting to answer her. Silver raised an eyebrow at the peculiar moment. _I wonder…_

"I know nothing of your race." _In between the several realities that I've gleamed as well as the memories I've managed to absorb anyway._ "I've often wondered what the development of your people is like. I've noticed that Saiai seems to understand us to a point." Frost raised Saiai above her head and smiled up at him.

"That's because he can. He should be old enough. It won't be long before he's walking and talking. When I was Saiai's age I was already doing that. If I had to guess why it's taking him so long to do those things I'd have say it's because he's part Saiyan and human. While it bothered me at first, it doesn't anymore. I get to play the guessing game with my son and I'm rewarded with his cute smile each time I win. So I can wait." Frost lowered then cradled him. Silver nodded. _I thought so. It could be that within a month's time he'll be able to take care of himself._

"Well, I'm about to head out again. Are both of you okay?" Frost continued playing with Saiai while Raditz shrugged.

"I'm alright. I figure that there are a few things I could learn from this woman. Other than that, I was wondering just how many of us do you think is needed? How long do you think it'll take you to assemble us all?" Silver leaned up against the wall then crossed his arms.

"I'm thinking that seven should be enough. As for the other question I have to be honest with you. I don't know. What I do know is that I'm willing to bring anyone back who doesn't want to be here or wants to visit their reality for a short period. I don't expect to be done until a year has passed. The strongest member of the group should be in her first month of pregnancy right about now." Raditz's eyes widened.

"What? The strongest one is a woman? Who is she?" Silver smiled.

"You've met her before. Her name is Videl. I can already guess what you're thinking. She's a human, not a Saiyan. How could she rival the power of a God, right?" Raditz nodded.

"It makes no sense. I can understand there being differences in alternate realities but Videl more than likely is a human in every instance, correct?" Silver shrugged.

"There have been some really odd realities out there where a person is human but they end up wishing to become a Saiyan. Videl isn't one of them. I got her to visit a Universe in the hopes that she'd be able to tap into something called the Morphin' Grid. Depending on how close Videl is to the force that is destroying realities the more powerful she becomes.

I have no idea what she would be capable of doing if she were to use that power though. I have a theory that she may be able to use it for more than destruction. Maybe she could use it as a means to create. Right now the only thing I have to run on is speculation. Anymore questions?" Raditz shook his head.

"You go and do what you have to. I have some questions regarding that boy's father only this creature can answer." Silver turned his back on them then walked into the bedroom. Violet sat at the computer. He walked over to his wife then placed his hands down upon her shoulders as he massaged them. Letting out a comforted sigh she looked up at him.

"Welcome back. Did everything go well?" Silver laid a kiss upon her forehead.

"Quite. Right now Raditz is talking to Frost, and not killing her. So things are going well. What is that you're looking at?" Violet gestured him to grab a chair and sit beside her as she scrolled up a bit on the document she was reading through.

"I thought I could save you a little bit of time by looking at some of the obscure realities. You know what is needed to make a Super Saiyan God. There's a good chance that you could use that knowledge to your advantage and make some instead of using some already established ones." Silver threw an arm around her.

"That doesn't sound like such a bad idea. What's one reality that seemed good to you?" Violet scrolled down a bit then hovered above the overview.

"In this reality Gohan had never found Goku. The child was found by the Red Ribbon Army and was experimented on. My alternate there had kidnapped Bulma as a way of having Dr. Briefs aid their Dr. Gero's scientific experiments. My alternate tortured his daughter and given him pictures. Left with no choice, Dr. Briefs began working for the Red Ribbon Army and was allowed to visit his daughter only twice a year. Project Ichi had started.

Ichi is what they called Goku in that reality as he was the first Saiyan they ever had. Every other day he was pit against Dr. Gero's androids. They constantly tested his durability and strength. Afterward they'd throw him in a dark room. Trapped behind a locked door, in a room with no windows. The majority of the time he would be placed in there to heal on his own.

The one thing that fascinated Gero each time was Ichi's growing strength. He believed that if he repeatedly endangered Ichi's life he would eventually become unstoppable. This worried him but at the same time made him wonder about the possibility of creating perfect soldiers." Violet began shaking as if she were cold. Silver placed his hand atop hers.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Violet took a deep breath then steadied herself.

"I was there over twenty years ago. I was more of a backseat driver then but I did document everything I did see as usual. Bulma was the first one to be drafted into Gero's plan for creating perfect soldiers. Dr. Briefs was outraged and tried to stop it from happening. My alternate told him that she either participated or died and that was it. He wept for days on end. Much to everyone's surprise Bulma accepted what she had no choice in eagerly.

On the first day of their coupling session everyone was shocked to find out how virile Ichi was. Their first session lasted fourteen hours and twenty-three minutes. Bulma had to be carried out on a stretcher. Gero's curiosity had been piqued so he ended up ordering several coupling sessions with different women for Ichi. I…my alternate was one of them. After laying with my alternate once his body refused to react to hers. When Bulma recovered her, coupling sessions continued. Two months would pass before she'd get pregnant.

After she gave birth to her child she decided to name him Boxer. It wasn't long before the two of them would try to escape with the child. Unbeknownst to Ichi, Gero had implanted a tracking device in him. Ichi knew all too well about the other device that was in him. Whenever he felt even slightly rebellious he would be shocked repeatedly until he would be knocked out cold.

Their escape was cut short when I…my alternate put a gun to Launch's head who was carrying his child at the time. Once more I was there as a backseat driver. Ichi and Bulma shared a look with each other then looked down to their son. They gave up and then my alternate put a bullet in Bulma's skull. She died holding onto their son as the baby's cries replaced the silence that was there the split second before Bulma hit the ground.

I searched my alternate's memories for the reasons why. On one hand Bulma and Dr. Briefs had already served their purpose. The Red Ribbon Army had no idea what to do with them. So their deaths could come at any moment and no one would've cared. The other part of it was that my alternate was petty. It got under her skin that Ichi's body had refused her. I guess it was a defeat that agitated her each time she saw Bulma. That somehow Bulma was superior in some way over her. Ichi fell to his knees and wept. He kissed Bulma one last time before he turned into a Super Saiyan for the first time. Before she knew it her right leg was ripped off.

Ichi then proceeded to beat her to death with it. As the light started to fade from her eyes I saw Ichi depower as his eyes went white before he collapsed. Gero walked past her and muttered the word…interesting. It's been roughly twenty-three years since I've been there. I'm sure things turned out fine. After all, as much as it hurts for me to say it-" Silver interrupted her with a kiss. He pulled back and shook his head, repressing a smile.

"It's the Red Ribbon Army. I know. In so many realities they often find a way to shoot themselves in the foot. You've piqued my interest in this one. It's been a long while since I've come across Boxer Briefs, or at least an iteration of him. I'll look in on him and see what's been going on with them." Violet stood then hugged him.

"Remember, we're not immortal. Be safe." Silver returned her embrace. _I'll try._ Silver left the bedroom and went back into the Guest Room. He programmed the coordinates into the machine. The door to another alternate reality appeared as a metallic bracelet came out of the machine. Looking through it he noticed that from the little he could see that there was no destruction. With no hesitation he walked through it and ended up in a beautiful lush valley.

He was met with a cool breeze as the sun warmed his body. _This is strangely serene._ A dinosaur suddenly charged at him. With little effort he backhanded the creature, sending it flying for miles. Silver took to the sky and began flying. _I guess I'll check out what's going on at the Red Ribbon Headquarters. if it still exists._

As he flew over the first city he noticed how technologically advanced it was compared to the other realities. _I see what this is. While I know that not every other alternate reality has to be a rough and rugged dystopia there are also the so called perfect societal ones as well. This must be it. _After flying for a few minutes and taking in the sights he landed outside of Red Ribbon's Headquarters. Silver walked in without a care in the world and was met by people with strange green and black skin. One of them walked towards him as his arm transformed into a cannon.

"State your business!" Silver noticed that a dozen others had done the same as their right arms became cannons as well. _Well, they aren't Gods, Super Saiyan 3's or Mystic so yeah._ Within a span of twenty seconds everyone who had threatened him were on the floor and barely conscious. As Silver started to move towards one of his would be combatants two people had appeared. One was in his early middle age with red hair and a down sweeping mustache and looked as if he'd seen a ghost. The other looked like Goku but had light purple hair. _I see._

"Let me guess. You thought you killed me?" _He probably did but I'm not complaining. Though I am surprised. Of all the things to wish for who knew it would be for youth?_ "I have some questions. I'll start with a simple one. Who's that young man beside you right now?" The purple haired youth stood in front of Dr. Gero.

"My name is Ni Gero. What do you want with my father?" Silver sighed. _Oh joy, he actually thinks that Gero is his father. I can't tell him and whatever brothers and sisters he has the truth yet. I still have to find out what has happened. If I kill Gero now I highly doubt that I'll get the answers I seek regarding this reality. Same with the possibility of getting a new God out of the process. _Silver bowed deeply.

"I'm sorry for making a bit of a mess down here. I don't take kindly to being threatened. I don't mean either of you any harm. I have some questions that only your father could answer. I'd like to ask you a few questions later myself. Until then I would like to have a few words with him in peace." Gero looked around the room in awe then rested his eyes on Silver once more seeming to have struggle with his existence. Gero exhaled then placed a hand on Ni's shoulder.

"Your father is going to be okay. Besides, weren't you going to go out with Angela today to look for a home?" Ni looked to Silver then back to his father looking as if he were ready to argue. Gero shook his head. "I'll be fine, go. I'll be right here when you come back." Ni walked away at a slow pace as he kept an eye on Silver. When Ni left Gero walked towards Silver and looked him over. "The last time I saw you your head was missing and you were buried in a ditch. You look older too." Silver scoffed.

"Yeah, and you look younger. Oh, and human. I see that in this reality you decided not to have your brain placed within an android body. We have a lot to talk about. I meant every word I said. I have no plans on killing you. I'm just curious about what happened twenty-three years or so ago. In regards to Project Ichi. For example, where are Raditz, Nappa and Vegeta." Gero seemed to draw a blank for a moment until it donned on him.

"That's what their names were. I referred to them as Project San, Shi and Go. Like Project Ichi after I got from them what I wanted I had them as well as the breeding stock disposed of, but that is the abridged story. You want to know what I have done. I will tell you that story. In return I want you to tell me how and why I'm talking to a person I saw buried decades ago. Are we in agreement?" Silver nodded.

"Yes. Now please, start from the beginning."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note - I've been working incredibly hard lately. My schedule hasn't allowed me to put in as much time as I used to. In the past I've been able to crank out an episode within a space of four hours. Which is the accumulative time I put into writing within four or five days. If I don't post something on a Thursday you will see it on a Sunday. If there is still nothing by then I can honestly say that it shouldn't take me more than at least three weeks to get back to this story. I have no plans on stopping now. There are far too many concepts and characters I want to bring into the fold. For those of you who are still reading, I thank you for your patience. Until the next episode, peace.<em>**

**_For Those Who Left Reviews..._**

**_Dyton - Awesome seeing you here. As for your question regarding Juu seeing Chi-Chi as her Aunt I would chalk it up to the time they've spent together as a family. The family I plan on to make for the ensemble cast is going to be an interesting one. Originally I planned hopping from one reality to the next showing just how that version of them got together until i realized that would've went stale quickly. This is the episode that should give people a head's up for what's to come. This is still GH/VI but I still want to expand a bit. For those wondering I do plan on opening up a can of Sprite when it comes to series soon enough. Worry not._**


	8. Episode Eight - Sleep With You (Gohan)

"That's everything that you need to know regarding this reality. I want you to be able to understand the people here better. The best way to possibly do that would be to enroll you in the same school I went to. The choice is yours if you wish." Bito looked as if he were about to answer until Chi-Chi gestured him into silence.

"You're going to school. If you're to be my son I will make sure that you will be deemed respectable by your peers. I don't raise karate bums. Bito, you will take Gohan's bed and stay here for a while, understand?" Bito nodded.

"I'm kind of looking forward to this new life here. So much of it will be odd but I'll try to make it work. It's just strange to me. Where is your tail Gohan? Where is your brother's and father's tail?" Gohan shrugged.

"My father and I to my knowledge have had our tails ripped off twice and since then we haven't seen them since. I have no idea whether or not Goten and Trunks even had tails when they were born or were taken away soon after birth. Your tail will make blending in a bit odd. Do you want to keep it?" Bito's face displayed the shock he had regarding the question.

"Of course I want to keep it. I've had it all my life. I know that you want me to blend in with the people here and I'll try. I really will, but if they can't accept what is a part of me then I have no use for them in terms of an ally or potential friend." Chi-Chi giggled.

"I think he'll be fine with the tail. It'll get him a lot of attention from girls wondering if it's real or not. I'm all for him keeping it." She shifted her attention over to Bito. "Tomorrow I'll cut your hair and start dressing you better. You're decent looking now, but with the right clothes you will be handsome. Girls will be flocking over to you. Oh dear, I think I should also teach you how to speak to girls." As Chi-Chi went on he noticed that Bito looked at him as if he could provide an escape from her. Gohan shook his head with an apologetic resignation. After half an hour had passed, Gohan stood.

"Thank you for being so understanding of all this mom, and thank you for taking Bito in." Chi-Chi waved away the comment and smiled.

"I may not have gone through the pain of having to give birth to him. For that I'm grateful but he's my son nonetheless. Now go on and do what do what you have to. Let me know when you come across a daughter of mine." As Chi-Chi shooed Gohan out of the house he waved goodbye to Bito then hugged his mom goodbye before stepping outside. He looked up at the night sky. _I did the right thing. _He felt his father's Ki Signature then flew toward it. It wasn't long before he found his sons attacking his father in tandem. Gohan stopped a ways and watched a bit.

Goku threw an energy blast that Kashu knocked aside as Saiga advanced on his father leading with a flurry of punches and kicks. Goku dodged every attack while Kashu gathered energy for an attack. Saiga snapped his fingers behind him as Kashu fired the attack at them. The ball of energy struck Saiga in the back and gave him just enough speed to land a hit on Goku's right cheek. As the force of the blow rocked his head back Kashu sped ahead of Saiga then elbowed Goku's midsection.

Both of the children appeared at Goku's side and continued their attack. Goku dodged their attacks, delivered an elbow to Saiga's stomach and a chop to the side of Kashu's neck. Both children fell out of the sky. Gohan rushed over and caught them. Goku calmly descended down next to him with a smile on his face.

"They're good. If they keep it up they'll be as strong as me in no time. I have another grandchild, right?" Gohan laid his children down on the ground as a wave of nostalgia hit him. _At least my little monsters fared better against you than I did at their age._ He smiled.

"You have another. Eri is with her mother at the moment. I think she'll surprise you the most." Saiga and Kashu sat up and looked first to their father, then Goku. Saiga stood up first then bowed as Kashu did the same a moment later. Goku returned their gesture. They said their goodbyes and took to the sky. Gohan slowed a bit and flew next to Saiga. "Are you ready to meet your mother?" The little boy shook his head.

"No, but I still want to see her. I don't know what I'm going to do when I see my mom. It scares me." _In your shoes I'd feel the same way. _Gohan closed his eyes and felt shame enter his consciousness. _I wish I had the words to put you at ease son. _Gohan remained silent throughout the duration of their flight as they made it to Kame House a few minutes later. Gohan knocked on the door. A moment later Krillen opened it. He smiled up at him.

"What are you doing here at this time of night? Shouldn't you be spending time with your wife?" Krillen noticed the children next to him as puzzlement shown over his features. "Whose kids are these?" Gohan took a deep breath and exhaled. _I hope you won't hate me for this._

"That's why I'm here. May we come in? The news I have may be something you'll want to sit down for." Krillen gestured them in as they were lead to the Living Room. 18 and Marron were playing a card game while Roshi watched women in spandex workout with glee. 18 turned then focused on the children. She noticed that Saiga hid behind Gohan's leg while Kashu looked as if he would've liked to be anywhere else. She looked quizzically at Gohan.

"So, what's going on with these kids? You and Videl couldn't wait to have children so you decided to adopt?" Gohan shook his head and repressed a smile.

"No. What I have to tell you may be difficult to believe but it's the truth." Gohan knelt and ruffled Saiga's hair. "Everything is going to be okay. There's no need to be scared." His son looked up at him then stepped away. He noticed that Saiga's eyes made an intense study of the floor a moment later. Gohan returned his attention to 18. "This boy here is our son from another reality." The room went silent until Roshi got up from the couch and studied the boy's features.

"I can't believe it." Krillen looked nervously at his Sensei.

"What can't you believe?" Roshi looked to Gohan then to 18 reviewing them for a moment before focusing back on Saiga.

"I can't believe that Gohan…at least one version of him had it in him to hit that!" 18 shot up from where she sat then kicked Roshi, launching him out of the house and out of sight. She knelt and looked at the boy for a moment. 18 reached out for him but the boy recoiled and hid behind Gohan again. She sat then seemed to gather her thoughts before she focused her attention back on Gohan.

"The boy has my hair and some of my features. I see a little of you in him too. I believe you. While I do have many questions the one that concerns me the most is why he seems to be so scared of me." She noticed Kashu who also seemed to have made an intense study of the floor. "Why are they like that around me? Was I a bad person in that reality? Was I a horrible mother? What could I have done for my son and this other child to act this way?" Gohan almost wanted to do the same things his children were. Instead, he looked her in the eye.

"Die by their hands…" He felt Saiga shaking behind him as if he were crying. "…on my order. In that reality you were not a bad person." Gohan closed his eyes and looked within the deep recesses of his mind to find the memories of his alternate. A shudder ran through his frame as each memory he dug up felt so real and vivid that he could've sworn it actually happened in this reality. Gohan felt something akin to vertigo for a moment then straightened himself. "On that reality you and your brother were seen as heroes on Earth.

Unlike how things were here in contrast Gero didn't kidnap you. Instead, he asked the both of you and from there the rest was history. You were both modified and you fought against the Planet Trade Organization successfully until Frost sent me to take care of the problem. The very first thing I did was bring fifty soldiers with me to be sacrificed. I knew that whatever was killing off my soldiers would appear like always so I watched from a distance." Gohan shook his head in frustration. _It wasn't me! I would never do that! _"After the soldiers were killed he followed you and your brother back to Gero's cave.

He waited until he was sure you were asleep then attacked. Gero had a couple androids that were destroyed in mere seconds. If I remember correctly, one of them was a skinnier version of Android 19. He got a hold of Gero and ripped him apart. You and your brother were horrified but attacked me nonetheless. At that point in my alternate's life he had become a naturalized Super Saiyan. The fight didn't last long as both of you couldn't keep up with his speed.

He knocked you out first, and then he focused on your brother. By the time you woke up I had broken off your brother's fingers and ripped off an arm to see just how human he was. I made a small stack of parts not too far from you." Rage boiled within him. _Remember! I'm not him! Why do I keep slipping and referring my alternate as myself? I know who I am. _He shook his head. "You begged him to spare your brother and he did, but under one condition. You had to join his harem. At the time it was heavily needed.

It was to divert attention from him and Frost and to ensure the Planet Trade Organization's takeover of Earth. Before he fought against the two of you he encountered all of our friends and killed them never knowing that they were his father's friends. Your counterpart agreed to the terms and the rest is foreign history. You raised our son along with three other women. You were all great mothers. For you weren't just a mother to your own child. Oh…" He looked down at his children. _I understand now why Kashu acts the way he does now._

Gohan knelt and hugged his children. "I'm sorry for what I had you do." _Why didn't I notice it before? _As his children cried he looked up and noticed 18's shock. He let go of his children and gestured them to look at her. "Go, Saiga. It's alright." Saiga walked toward her on unsteady legs as 18 reached out for him. When Saiga finally reached her, 18 slowly enveloped him in her arms. Saiga cried once more as he repeatedly told her how sorry he was.

Time passed as the tears dried up. The awkwardness of it all slowly ebbed away as Kashu introduced himself to the others as well. Gohan sat down at the kitchen table and watched at a distance as his sons spoke to 18 and Marron. Krillen came over and sat next to him.

"Gohan, for the longest time I was unsure of what to feel. I guess I should've known somehow as far back as Trunks appearing from the future that the door that led to craziness would forever stay open. In case you're wondering, I'm not mad or upset at you Gohan. In fact, I'm rather proud of you in a way. Instead of keeping all this to yourself you handled it like a man should. Besides, I can't get angry over something an alternate version of you did. It holds no grounds here.

We know who you are. We know of your character. I'll admit that you had me worried there for a second. When you were talking about the things your alternate had done it seemed as though you lived it. As if you experienced it first-hand. I saw another side of you I've never seen before. Your eyes, the way you stood and speech had even changed." Gohan's eyes went wide.

"That happened?" Krillen nodded.

"Yes. It looked as though you were changing into a different persona. I've seen eyes like that before. Even down to the way you stood and spoke. Your eyes were cold enough to freeze beer. Your stance was alert as if you were expecting an attack. Last was the fact you seemed heavily reverent at times. At least that's how it sounded to me when you were going over the murder of Gero. You smiled Gohan, but it was the kind of smile that would make fresh produce sour in seconds." Gohan buried his face within his hands. _I still know who I am in the end. That's all that matters. _18 came into the kitchen and sat down next to her husband.

"What do you plan on doing with these kids?" Krillen observed Gohan a bit and smiled as he looked at his wife.

"Can't you see it? If you look closely enough you can see the gears moving inside head. Its rare moments like this where I can definitely say that you're your father's son instead of your mother's. You really have no idea what to do with these children, do you?" Gohan sighed, and then sat up straight.

"Not a clue. I figured that I would do the right thing and reintroduce them to their parents but that's all I had in terms of thought. I'm thinking that I should try to raise them. When I dived into my alternate's memory archives I've realized that on that reality I was as much of father to them as my own father was to me. I know I can do better by them." Krillen looked thoughtful.

"I honestly wouldn't mind taking care of both of them for a while. I wouldn't mind raising Saiga and Kashu." Shock once more found a place on 18's face as she looked questioningly at her husband.

"Are you sure?" Krillen smiled.

"You love that little boy. I can see it on your face. To me, it doesn't matter that he isn't mine. When I said I love you, I meant every facet of you. I have it in my heart to care for Saiga. Besides, it doesn't seem as though I'm going to have a boy of my own anytime soon." 18 kissed him.

"You know, I'm not opposed to trying. I have been feeling a bit…restless lately." Krillen tried to hide his grin as he turned to Gohan.

"You okay leaving the tykes with us?" _Not sure at the moment._ Gohan stood, and then walked out into the Living Room where his sons were playing with Marron.

"I plan to leave soon. Do either of you want to stay here?" Saiga nodded while Kashu shook his head. He knelt down and placed his hand upon Kashu's shoulder. "I guess that means you're stuck with me for a while. Don't worry though, you'll see your mom soon enough. I promise." Kashu smiled and continued playing while Gohan stood and walked back into the kitchen. "Saiga is yours to take care of for a while. I do plan to visit soon, and to show off my daughter." They all left the kitchen together as everyone went outside a moment later. 18 bent down and kissed Kashu.

"I hope you get to see your mother soon." Kashu bowed deeply to her and returned to Gohan's side as 18 shifted her attention to Saiga. "You are a little mystery to me. If your hair is blonde right now, what do you look like as a Super Saiyan?" Saiga looked to Gohan for a tick. Gohan only grinned and nodded as his son powered up to a naturalized Super Saiyan state. 18 studied her son then looked amused. "So, you can go from blonde, to bleached blonde. I almost want to dye your hair black so you'd be able to truly terrify those who would pick a fight with you." Gohan noticed that the idea didn't seem to bother him much.

They chatted a while longer before saying their goodbyes and taking off. Within minutes they were home. As he entered the house he noticed the smell of food. "Videl, you home?" His wife appeared a few seconds later. She noticed Kashu behind him.

"Come on you two. Let's eat. I think between the three of us we should be alright." They ate in silence until Kashu put his chopsticks down.

"I keep thinking that I've seen you before. Were you a mother?" Videl dropped her chopsticks in shock then picked them up again nonchalantly.

"That's a difficult question but I'll try to answer it to the best of my ability. In your reality I was a mother. I had a daughter. She was the oldest amongst you." Kashu placed his hands atop his head and sighed.

"I almost remember you. I almost remember having another sister. Is it strange to miss a person I don't remember?" Videl shook her head.

"It's not strange at all. Besides, you'll see her again. That is something you can be sure of." Kashu's hands dropped back to his chopsticks as he resumed eating. All was quiet again until it was time for bed. Soon after setting up Kashu in the Guest Room and turning out the lamp in the bedroom he heard a knock on the side of the door. He got up and noticed Kashu standing there.

"What's wrong?" In the dim light he noticed Kashu's embarrassment as he fidgeted a bit.

"May I sleep with you?" Gohan nodded as they returned to the bed. As Kashu moved his way up through the middle of the bed he noticed Videl's beautiful sapphire eyes in the moonlight. _When our daughter is born, will some of our nights be like this?_ Kashu still seemed to be restless a few minutes later. Videl sat up then started running her fingers through his hair.

"Dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku." Gohan's eyes lit up. _I know this._ He joined her on the next part of the song as they sung it together until Kashu's eyes closed and fell asleep. He tucked Kashu in then gazed lovingly at his wife.

"That was beautiful. What gave you the idea to sing that song?" Videl smiled up towards the ceiling as she got comfortable on the bed.

"When I was a child I would have leftover reserves of energy that would keep me awake at night. It was frustrating to no end and I could never sleep. My mom noticed this and would sing me that song each and every night until it was burned into my memory." Videl giggled. "I remember it got to a point where I could think of her singing it and I would fall asleep or feel tired. I'm glad it worked tonight. Maybe we can make it as parents." Gohan grinned as he leaned forward and kissed her.

"I'm feeling optimistic. I love you." Videl returned his kiss and then smiled mischievously.

"I love you too, but never sing again." Gohan twitched as though he was hit by a devastating body blow.

"Was I really that bad?" Videl was shaking with restrained laughter.

"I thought the dogs outside would join you on the chorus." Gohan sighed as he extended his hand out to her.

"Lesson learned. I'll never sing again." Videl held his hand.

"For what it's worth. Even though it was bad, I thought it was cute. Good night Gohan." He gently caressed her hand. _Cute is acceptable...for now. Maybe I should take singing lessons. Even I have my pride._ He cleared his mind and focused on his wife's eyes finding warmth and laughter within them._  
><em>

"Good night Videl."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note - This episode went longer than expected, but I liked what I came up with so kept it all in. I'd like to thank those of you who are still reading. Until the next episode, peace.<em>**

**_And Now For Those Of You Who Left Reviews_**

**_BPZ - Thanks for checking out this story after Orange Star High. I know that I lot of people dropped it after Frost got what she wanted. Glad to see more people sticking around for this. I believe I can craft a happy reality like the one you mention. It gave me an idea that I'm sure no one has done yet. It's odd, but it should work. I think I might end up writing a baseline story for that. The offer is extended to you if you wish. It would give names to the alternate realities I've created. I create the baseline and send it to you via PM. The choice is yours. Give me some time though. I still have to find a way to work Dabura in somewhere. As for things within my own reality. They're doing slightly better. Thanks for asking, peace._**


End file.
